


Первый из 1095 дней

by faikit



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-21
Updated: 2014-06-21
Packaged: 2018-02-05 14:59:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 19,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1822624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/faikit/pseuds/faikit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Выдающийся химик Дженсен Эклз когда-то был совсем другим: веселым, остроумным и общительным, обаятельным завсегдатаем вечеринок.<br/>Но последние три года все не так. Каждое его пробуждение наполнено ощущением, будто он совершил нечто непростительное, но Дженсен не может вспомнить содержание своих кошмаров. Все это длится так долго, что почти вошло в тяжелую, изматывающую привычку.<br/>Но однажды он идет на свидание “вслепую”, которое проходит совсем не так, как планировалось. Джаред, парень, которого Дженсен никогда ранее не встречал, испытывает к нему ненависть с первого взгляда. И Дженсен понятия не имеет, за что.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Перевод фанфика mia6363

2 августа 2009

Вкус во рту, несомненно был… розовым.  
Краем сознания Дженсен понимал, что цвет не может иметь вкуса. Абсурд. Разумеется, люди могут ассоциировать цвет со вкусом, но полагать, что цвет ощущается вкусом сам по себе? Глупость.  
Белый шум. Быть может, неисправный телевизор.  
Нет. Дженсен знал, что это было – искореженное радио, на последнем издыхании выплевывавшее грубую, искаженную мелодию. Он ощущал запах дыма и - поверх розового вкуса – кровь.  
Мир скручивался в спираль, входил и выходил из фокуса так быстро, что Дженсен никак не мог рассмотреть картину происходящего в целом, выхватывая лишь отдельные детали. Асфальт. Мигалки. Смутное ощущение направленной на него ненависти – и собственная ненависть. Запах дыма и горелого пластика. Сдавленный звук где-то совсем рядом, пронизывающий насквозь, до костей.  
И все тот же липкий, слишком сладкий, розовый привкус во рту…

1 марта 2012

Дженсен подорвался в постели в холодном поту и со скованным напряжением телом. Горло было напряжено, как перед криком. Сердце колотилось о ребра, во рту чувствовался вкус вязкой солоноватой слюны.  
На часах было всего без двух минут шесть. Отключив не успевший зазвонить будильник, он скатился с кровати.  
Взяв безопасную бритву, Дженсен понял, что руки все еще дрожат. Тогда он потянулся к электробритве и избавился от щетины. Результат оказался отнюдь не идеальным, но даже когда Дженсен закончил, пальцы все еще подрагивали, а адреналин заставлял биться сердце слишком часто. И все же Дженсен не сдержал улыбку, заслышав веселое насвистывание.  
Аромат свежесваренного кофе неизменно возвращал его мыслями к Стиву. Каждое утро без исключений тот варил самый лучший в мире кофе, распространяя по квартире сильный, надежный и уютный аромат – точно такой, каким был и сам Стив.  
Слушая повторяющееся рефреном насвистывание, Дженсен побрел к холодильнику. С наслаждением ощутив кожей мимолетное прикосновение освежающего холодка, достал упаковку апельсинового сока. Снова вдохнул аромат кофе, бездумно наблюдая за тем, как оранжевая струйка наполняет высокий стакан. Стив сонно взглянул на него.  
\- Не слышал, чтобы звонил будильник.  
Острый цитрусовый вкус помог Дженсену окончательно проснуться.  
\- Кошмары, - Дженсен потер глаза, как будто это могло помочь вспомнить, что же разбудило его в очередной раз, окатив ужасом с головы до пят. - Не помню ни единого.  
Стив нахмурился, и Дженсен без труда прочел его мысли. Он был благодарен другу за заботу, однако порой ее чрезмерность раздражала.   
\- Может, и к лучшему, - добавил он. – Кошмары не слишком приятная штука.  
Стив открыл было рот, собираясь что-то сказать, но Дженсен уже отвернулся. Сделал большой глоток сока и спрятался за необходимостью приготовить тосты. Дженсен знал заранее, что скажет Стив: «Вряд ли, если видишь их каждую ночь на протяжении полутора месяцев».  
Дженсену не хватало смелости признаться - кошмары мучили его гораздо дольше полутора месяцев.   
Тосты подгорели. Дженсен спохватился, когда на белом хлебе уже появились черные полосы. Бросил тосты на тарелку с синим ободком и принялся намазывать их маслом. Стив проглотил заготовленные слова и решил подначить другим.  
\- Господи, Джен, поешь нормально. Ты же сумасшедший гений, а не модель.  
Дженсен захрустел тостом.  
\- А ты не должен сейчас измельчать латук или что там еще?  
\- Вот в чем прелесть помощников и стажеров, - засмеялся Стив. Он стянул длинные светлые волосы в хвост, улыбаясь чересчур радостно для столь раннего часа. – Перед тобой лучший американский шеф-повар, детка.  
Дженсен фыркнул. На кончике языка уже вертелся едкий комментарий насчет того, что Стив когда-то заслужил этот титул в телешоу, но резкий звук заставил обоих вздрогнуть. Дженсен едва не раздавил в пальцах тост. Когда выяснилось, что это зазвенел телефон Стива, он резко выдохнул, а Стив чертыхнулся и рассмеялся. Он подхватил со стола сотовый, и по загадочной улыбке Дженсен догадался - сообщение от Кристиана. Стив уже торопливо набирал несомненно крайне эмоциональный ответ, а Дженсен торопливо затолкал в рот остатки тоста и неразборчиво пробормотал «Пока». Затем помахал рукой перед лицом Стива, и лишь тогда тот коротко взглянул на него:  
\- Погоди, Джен. Завязывай с полуночной пиццей с Майком. Наверняка это после нее тебя кошмары мучают, - и снова сосредоточился на телефоне. Дженсен вышел за дверь и широко зевнул. Взглянув на часы, заторопился к лифту.  
Навязчивая мысль билась на задворках сознания: как отреагировал бы Стив, узнай он, что Дженсен не в состоянии вспомнить, когда в последний раз просыпался не от кошмара, который забывал уже через секунду?

*** 

Декоративные подвески из разноцветных стеклышек отбрасывали зеленые и фиолетовые отсветы на пол «Vantoch Teahouse». Дженсен вошел в приятную своей необычностью кофейную лавку, разминувшись с парнем в медицинской униформе. У него была ленивая улыбка, шальные голубые глаза, а в руках он нес чашку с обжигающе-горячим чаем. При каждом его шаге раздавался перезвон колокольчиков, но Дженсен был слишком уставшим, чтобы искать источник звука.  
\- Ты не мог прийти на пять минут раньше? – с улыбкой воскликнула Вики. – Он был здесь, а я оказалась без малейшей поддержки.  
Вики переместилась за прилавок и принялась наливать свой особенный настой в высокую чашку. Дженсен сунул руку в карман и нащупал пару мятых купюр.  
\- Кто – он?  
Вики красноречиво взглянула на него, и Дженсен догадался:  
\- Этот медбрат? Ты о нем?  
Она кивнула с мрачным видом.  
\- Медбрат Горячая Штучка, - Дженсен протянул деньги, и Вики подвинула к нему чашку. – Знаешь… самое ужасное, что он реально клевый, - она вздохнула и провела ухоженными пальцами по темным волосам. – Наверное, мне бы хотелось, чтобы в нем не оказалось ничего особенного.  
Прелесть чая Вики состояла в том, что она составляла сбор сама, и Дженсену нравилось пить его, прикрыв глаза и представляя себе каждый ингредиент, раскладывать чай на составляющие.   
\- Да уж. Спасибо, Вики.  
\- Не за что, - отмахнулась она, и Дженсен устроился на своем обычном месте у двери. - Наслаждайся.   
Он потягивал чай, наблюдая за плавным кружением стеклянных подвесок. Умиротворение прервал стремительно ворвавшийся в дверь Кристиан со стаканчиком кофе из «Starbucks». Вики тут же скрестила руки на груди, и Кристиан криво ухмыльнулся.  
\- Знаю, знаю, никаких брендов в этом месте, - он взглянул на Дженсена. – Идем.  
Дженсен успел заметить, как Вики показала Кристиану вслед язык.   
Тот был одет в брюки, белую рубашку и черный пиджак, и несмотря на то, что был ниже Дженсена, держался с достоинством воина. Ну, ладно, воина в галстуке за сотню баксов и лакированных туфлях.  
\- Не обижайся, но ты дерьмово выглядишь, - сообщил ему Кристиан, когда они спускались в метро.  
\- Плохо спал.  
Кристиан надел солнцезащитные очки, по всей видимости, стоившие еще дороже туфель. Его длинные темные волосы напоминали Дженсену рекламу шампуня – они выглядели слишком блестящими и гладкими, чтобы казаться настоящими.  
\- Бессонница?  
\- Нет, - мотнул головой Дженсен. – Просто неважно сплю.  
Он потер глаза, а когда отнял руку от лица, уже стоял в угловатом стерильном вестибюле. Одним из побочных эффектов недосыпания было то, что время непонятным образом расплавлялось в тягучее бестолковое месиво.   
На телефон Кристиана сыпались сообщения, и для Дженсена не являлось секретом, от кого они. Не отрываясь от экрана, Кристиан хлопнул его по плечу.  
\- Увидимся за ланчем, старик.  
Он направился в отдел финансов и права, а Дженсен развернулся и зашагал к лабораториям.

*** 

«Revolution Pharmaceuticals» была, пожалуй, крупнейшей фармацевтической компанией в мире. Рядовые потребители даже не представляли, насколько глубоко она проникла в их жизнь. Аспирин, гигиеническая помада, даже Виагра были разработаны здесь. Не столь рядовым потребителям - подписчикам «Форбс» или научных журналов - к тому же было известно, что это мощная и прибыльная структура, в которой работают лучшие умы.  
Спустя четыре этажа и пять проверок ID-карты за Дженсеном с тихим шипением закрылась дверь в лабораторию. На белых стенах светились трехмерные проекции разнообразных химических комбинаций. Едва Дженсен успел сделать еще глоток чая – как дверь снова открылась.  
\- Дорогу, дорогу! Герцог Эрекции прибыл!  
Майкл Розенбаум нарочито торжественно прошагал в лабораторию. Узкие джинсы подскочили, открывая взору Дженсена фиолетовые кеды, полы распахнутого белого халата развевались. Дженсен был уверен, что если бы это не противоречило дресс-коду, Майк с удовольствием украсил бы халат стразами.   
\- У тебя сегодня презентация усовершенствованной Виагры?  
Дженсен ненавидел презентации: «Revolution Pharmaceuticals» всегда вкладывала в них столько денег, что они больше смахивали на рок-концерты, чем на деловые мероприятия. Майк взмахнул рукой, словно пытаясь развеять язвительность Дженсена.  
\- Увы, как ни жаль. Ведь их вечеринки - лучшие.  
Майк хрустнул костяшками пальцев и подтянул к себе установку с голограммами соединений, над которыми работал. Его текущий проект был связан с разработкой нового обезболивающего от артрита. Выпуск запланировали на будущий год, и это обещало стать сенсацией.  
\- Итак, за дело! - воодушевленно воскликнул Майк.  
Дженсен вернулся к слайдам об изучаемых им ядах. Мандрагора, фитопланктон и тетрахлорэтилен. Работа успокаивала, Дженсен улыбнулся и выдохнул. Он был убежден в том, что прогресса можно достичь, только предварительно изучив факторы, его сдерживающие.   
Взяв ручку, он принялся набрасывать план создания лекарства, которое будет предотвращать, а спустя несколько лет дополнительных исследований и тестов и обращать вспять потерю памяти.

***

Жизнь была сплошной рутиной.  
Подъем, пешком три квартала до Вики, поездка в метро с Кристианом, работа, метро обратно в Сохо, четыре квартала пешком до дома, сон. Гипотезы, исследования, идеи, прорывы. Работа, работа, работа.  
Открыв около восьми вечера дверь в квартиру и включив свет, Дженсен увидел самозабвенно целующихся Стива и Кристиана. Услышав нарочито громкий стук закрывшейся двери, Кристиан буквально шарахнулся от Стива. Дженсен едва не расхохотался, так забавно это выглядело, но звук не прорвался сквозь сцепленные зубы.   
\- Расслабься, - Дженсен снял туфли и повесил на крючок пальто. - Нетрудно было догадаться, что вы вместе.   
Стив скрестил руки на груди и, вздернув бровь, бросил взгляд на перепуганного Кристиана.  
\- Говорю же, старик, остынь, - добавил Дженсен.  
Кристиан вышел из ступора, но щеки его по-прежнему были пунцовыми. Он сложил руки на груди и задрал подбородок, словно загнанный в угол питбуль.   
\- Я не на работе, Дженсен.  
\- Я тоже, - Дженсен провел рукой по волосам. - А Майк, думаю, знает, но не придает этому значения.  
Дженсен не был раздражен, скорее раздосадован тем, что Стив не доверил ему этот секрет. Он повернулся к своему соседу по квартире.  
\- Какого черта, старик? Почему ты мне не сказал?  
Тот пожал плечами и нервно почесал затылок.  
\- Это вроде как новость, Джен. Было неловко болтать об этом на каждом углу.   
Кристиан мотнул головой, пробормотал что-то о стакане воды и скрылся в кухне. Стив подождал, пока тот уйдет, а затем продолжил:  
\- К тому же, в последнее время ты очень подавлен.  
Дженсен собрался было возразить: «Не глупи, нет у меня никакой депрессии», - но так и не смог заставить себя солгать. Впрочем, признавать, что и в самом деле чувствует себя подавленным, тоже не хотел. Просто ощущал, что с каждым днем дышать становится все труднее. Однако у него была прекрасная работа и отличный друг… У Дженсена просто не могло быть поводов для депрессии.  
Виски сдавило, как перед приступом мигрени.  
\- Я в порядке.  
Стив недоверчиво взглянул на него. Дженсен знал это выражение лица, и от него головная боль только усилилась. Не обращая внимания на Стива, он прошел в кухню и нашел в шкафчике бутылочку с экседрином. Забросил пару таблеток в рот и поморщился, когда они оцарапали заднюю стенку горла. Не слишком корректно пользоваться продукцией одного из крупнейших конкурентов своей компании, но аспирину с мигренью было не справиться.  
Дженсен услышал, как Стив вошел следом и что-то мягко сказал Кристиану. От обеспокоенного друга так просто не избавиться. По крайней мере, не в их общей квартире.  
Обреченно вздохнув, Дженсен вынул из холодильника бутылку воды.  
\- Ты не в порядке. Я знаю тебя, старик, - начал Стив.  
Дженсен взял себя в руки и обернулся, чтобы встретить угрозу лицом к лицу. Но увидел вместо этого нечто странное. Стоявший в углу со скрещенными на груди руками Кристиан хмурился вовсе не так, как если бы чувствовал неловкость. Он скорее выглядел расстроенным, разочарованным, а еще старательно избегал встречаться с Дженсеном взглядом. Тронув за руку, Стив отвлек его внимание на себя.  
\- Я серьезно. Когда ты в последний раз готовил?  
Ледяная вода погасила пожар в горле, и Дженсен дернул плечом.  
\- Мне было некогда.  
Когда он снова посмотрел на Кристиана, лицо того уже выражало обычную вежливость. Переведя взгляд на Стива, Дженсен понял, что давно проиграл этот бой.  
\- Тебе нужно снова начать ходить на свидания.  
\- Нет, - Дженсен отрицательно мотнул головой, но в груди что-то болезненно сжалось. – Стив, я буду готовить…  
\- Кстати, я уже заполнил твою анкету на сайте знакомств.  
Дженсен почувствовал слабость во всем теле, но вовсе не от облегчения. Стив робко улыбнулся.  
\- Ты оставил компьютер включенным, Джен.  
Дженсен закусил губу, чтобы не разораться при Кристиане, который нравился Стиву, да и вообще был не при чем. Ладони сжались в кулаки.  
\- Стив, клянусь Богом, если бы я не знал тебя столько лет, то прикончил бы на этом самом месте.  
В воздухе повисло напряженное молчание, а затем Стив вздохнул и обреченно опустил голову, напомнив увядший подсолнечник. Дженсен был уверен, что Стив всегда желал ему добра. Делая шаг к примирению, он протянул ему бутылку воды. Стив улыбнулся.  
\- И для тебя уже есть кое-кто, - улыбка стала еще увереннее, и Стив взял Кристиана за руку. – Мы пойдем проветримся, а ты отправь ему сообщение.  
По виду Кристиана нетрудно было определить, что он был рад уйти. Дверь за ними закрылась, и Дженсен остался один с полупустой бутылкой в руке.

***

«Поздравляем! Вам подобрана новая пара». 

Простой элегантный шрифт сообщения отчего-то выглядел издевательски. Дженсен поморщился, глядя на радостное восклицание. Стив неплохо поработал - анкета была заполнена довольно точно, - и Дженсен решил поблагодарить его позже за то, что тот не загрузил фотографию.   
Курсор замер над мигающим конвертиком. Дженсен сделал глубокий вдох, допил пиво, кликнул и уставился на крутящееся колесико загружавшейся страницы.  
Анкета без фотографии. Некий ДжарПад. Дженсен выяснил, что ДжарПад тоже живет в Нью-Йорке, а еще любит собак. Дженсена успокоило то, что вебсайт строго оберегал приватность своих посетителей.   
Дженсен написал:  
«Дорогой ДжарПад,  
Мой друг создал этот аккаунт, и у нас выпало «совпадение». Но на самом деле я не намерен сейчас с кем-либо встречаться. Не хочу показаться грубым или невежливым, поэтому решил написать тебе до того, как произойдет недоразумение.  
Удачи в поиске пары.  
ДженЭк».  
Не оставляя себе шанса передумать, Дженсен отправил письмо. Оставил ноутбук включенным и отправился в душ. Намыливая голову, он искренне надеялся, что не разозлил ДжарПада, во всяком случае, он был вежлив. Дженсен закрыл глаза и провел пальцами по животу, перенаправляя потоки воды, а потом скользнул ниже…  
Мигрень взорвалась в голове с новой силой, и, отдернув руку, он потянулся к крану. Провел ладонью по лицу, стирая капли воды с век. Помассировал виски, пытаясь унять боль, обернул полотенце вокруг бедер и вышел обратно в гостиную. Он вовсе не собирался возвращаться к ноутбуку, но, направляясь в спальню, случайно мазнул по экрану взглядом.  
Новое письмо.  
Дженсен остановился, вздохнул, сел за стол, открыл сообщение и удивленно повел бровями, прочтя следующее:  
«ДженЭк,   
Ха, это смешно – мой аккаунт создала сестра. Похоже, в обоих случаях вмешались друзья. Я тоже не слишком заинтересован в отношениях, но, возможно, мы сможем переписываться? Сестра будет рада, если узнает об этом.  
Ты оказал бы мне большую услугу. Даже пустое письмо будет лучше, чем ничего.  
ДжарПад».  
Прежде чем написать ответ, Дженсен вытер мокрые руки о полотенце. 

***

Этой ночью Дженсен почти не спал. Он ворочался в постели, балансируя на грани яви и сна, а когда взглянул на часы и обнаружил, что уже десять минут шестого, решил вставать.  
Войдя в кухню в одних боксерах и поношенной футболке, Дженсен направился к холодильнику. Достал коробку с яйцами, лук, колбасу и зеленый перец. Нарезая продукты кубиками, он неожиданно почувствовал себя лучше - готовка его успокаивала. При одном взгляде на плавящееся на сковороде масло тугой комок напряжения в груди постепенно истаивал.   
Кулинария была сродни химии: она тоже являлась поиском правильных соединений и связей для создания отличного вкуса. Дженсен разбил четыре яйца, взбил их и перемешал с овощами. Приправил все это сушеным чесноком, солью, перцем и вылил на сковороду. Раздавшееся шипение произвело эффект часового сеанса массажа, уложившегося в несколько секунд. Наблюдая за тем, как пузырятся и становятся воздушными яйца, Дженсен улыбался.   
Он подпрыгнул, когда со стороны двери раздались хлопки в ладоши и одобрительный свист. Стив привалился к косяку с весьма довольным видом.  
\- Знаешь, я не всерьез говорил о готовке, - зевнул он и подошел к Дженсену. – Господи, да ты целый пир устроил!  
Дженсен резко выдохнул и толкнул Стива в плечо.  
\- Черт, ты напугал меня.  
Тот пожал плечами и взял лопаточку, чтобы перевернуть омлет.  
\- Меня разбудил божественный аромат, - Стив открыл один из ящиков и вынул свой любимый фартук. – Подвинься, я приготовлю вафли.  
По кухне витали замечательные запахи. Дженсен и Стив работали рука об руку, и вскоре кухонный стол оказался заставлен всевозможной едой. Здесь были яичница, омлет, вафли, жареный бекон, апельсиновый сок. Стукнувшись вилками вместо бокалов, они приступили к завтраку. По окончании его Дженсену показалось, что он сейчас лопнет, а Стив откинулся на стуле, сложив руки на животе.  
\- Фух, - простонал он. – Я теперь не буду есть неделю.  
Дженсен облизнул губы и усмехнулся.  
\- Аминь.  
Дженсен уже натянул на себя джинсы и как раз надевал рубашку, когда Стив выкрикнул из кухни:  
\- Ну так как тебе этот парень?  
Дженсен на секунду замер, затем быстро застегнул рубашку и обул кроссовки. Стив, зажав резинку в зубах, как раз стягивал волосы в конский хвост. Дженсен подхватил ноутбук и сунул его в сумку, стараясь улыбаться как можно естественнее.  
\- Это было интересно, - Стив вопросительно дернул бровью, и Дженсен фыркнул: – Посмотрим, как пойдет. Не хочу загадывать.  
\- А по завтраку и не скажешь, Джен.  
Дженсен надел пальто и вышел, предварительно послав Стива ко всем чертям.

***   
«ДженЭк,  
Спасибо за помощь. Я знаю, что мог бы солгать, но у меня это не слишком хорошо получается. Или технически наша переписка все равно вранье? А ладно, не суть.  
Сестра сегодня приготовила мне завтрак. Вполне ожидаемо были горячие тосты... но я бы предпочел вафли. О, ну ладно.  
Гепарды могут развивать скорость до шестидесяти пяти миль в час.  
По крайней мере, эти письма могут быть информативными.  
ДжарПад».

Письмо пришло в восемь. В это время Дженсен был в метро с Кристианом и прочел его в десять тридцать, уже открыв ноутбук в лаборатории. Он издал смешок, прочитав о гепарде, и дернулся, когда кто-то стукнул его по спине.  
\- Черт подери, я подумал, что ты задыхаешься, - Майк театрально схватился за сердце. – Ты же не задыхаешься?  
\- Нет.  
Порой Дженсену приходилось напоминать себе о том, что доктор Майкл Розенбаум был признанным гением в своей области знаний. Сегодня был как раз один из таких дней.   
\- Я смеялся.  
Майк расслабился и улыбнулся.  
\- Даже не знаю, что пугает больше: если ты смеешься или если задыхаешься. И то, и другое случается нечасто.   
Дженсен откинулся на стуле.  
\- Как можно напугать смехом?  
Майк фыркнул.  
\- Да запросто, чувак. Смех у умников вроде тебя может быть признаком того, что ты превращаешься в безумного ученого.  
\- Майк… ты ржешь постоянно, - сощурился Дженсен.  
Словно в подтверждение его слов, Майк запрокинул голову и расхохотался. Потом утер с глаз слезы и подмигнул.  
\- Ага. Я и есть безумный ученый, - Майк пошевелил бровями и понизил голос: - Переходи на темную сторону, падаван. У нас есть печеньки. И чернорабочие.  
Дженсен закатил глаза и вернулся к ноутбуку.  
«ДжарПад,  
Горячие тосты – не лучший вариант питательного завтрака. Это не научный факт от меня, однако информация достоверна.  
Мой завтрак сегодня был представлен ассортиментом из омлетов, вафель и бекона. Обычно вместо этого у меня чай и тост, но сегодня я встал рано, и мы с моим соседом по квартире отлично позавтракали.   
Золото образовалось при взрыве сверхновых в самом начале формирования вселенной.  
ДженЭк».  
Когда Дженсен нажимал ввод, в животе свернулось узлом ощущение неподдельного волнения.  
Для ответа ДжарПаду понадобилось прилично времени. За это время Дженсен успел заполнить почти всю стену химическими соединениями и связями: красными - вредоносными и голубыми – возможно, целебными. Майк предпочитал работать на компьютере, а Дженсен любил делать расчеты вручную. Скользя по стене маркером, он чувствовал себя творцом.   
Дженсен как раз собирался съесть сэндвич с салями, когда на экране замигало сообщение о новом письме.  
«Это правда?  
Гипертимезия – это феномен, когда человек помнит каждый миг своей жизни, включая рождение!»  
Дженсен улыбнулся и быстро напечатал ответ:  
«Да. Один из моих профессоров в колледже начал лекцию с этого факта.  
Одно из свойств цианида помимо того, что он убивает, это окрашивание крови в пурпурный цвет».  
Джаред ответил буквально через минуту:  
«Везет тебе. Одну из моих пар профессор начал с угрозы рассечь нам пяточное сухожилие, если мы когда-нибудь сорвем его лекцию.   
Все предметы, за исключением листов бумаги или пера, притягиваются к земле со скоростью 9,8 метров в секунду».  
Дженсен поперхнулся кусочком салями и начал кашлять, одновременно подавляя смех. Отдышавшись, он набрал ответ:  
«Серьезно? Это же основы физики – и заодно единственный физический факт, который я могу припомнить из старшей школы.  
Статуя Давида на самом деле не идеальна – отсутствует один из позвонков».  
Несмотря на чересчур яркое солнце и толкотню в метро по дороге домой, Дженсен не мог перестать улыбаться. Даже запах дыма, гниющего мусора и кошачьих испражнений в переулке показались ему гораздо менее отвратительными, чем обычно. Поднимаясь на лифте, он думал о том, что же ответил ему ДжарПад, и едва не начал напевать.  
Стив оставил на холодильнике записку о том, что проведет ночь у Кристиана. Дженсен упал на кровать и открыл ноутбук.  
«Неважно, старик. Вспоминать случайные факты оказалось сложнее, чем я думал, а я никогда не был фанатом интеллектуальных шоу. Вот, это факт».  
Не то, чтобы Дженсену нечем было заняться. Он собирался принять душ, вынуть чистую посуду из машины и подумать, заняться ли ужином самому или заказать китайскую еду. Но вместо этого он ухмыльнулся и набрал:  
«Мнение засчитано. Факт».  
До получения ответа прошло не более пятнадцати секунд.  
«Я Джаред».  
«Дженсен».  
Он помедлил, не отправляя письмо. Облизнул губы и добавил:  
«Мне заказать еду или самому приготовить ужин?»  
Отправив сообщение, он закрыл глаза и скрестил руки на груди. Тоненький электронный сигнал о новом сообщении вдруг прозвучал хрустальным перезвоном колокольчиков на фоне массовой истерии большого города.  
Дженсен улыбался.

***

Дженсен привык быть «жаворонком». Он помнил, что раньше легко просыпался в пять утра, бодрый и отдохнувший. Еще три года назад у него не было вечных темных кругов под глазами и слабого желудка с периодической угрозой появления язвы.  
Он проснулся в холодном поту и понесся в ванную. Опустился на колени у унитаза и крепко зажмурился, дрожа всем телом. Тело сотрясали сухие позывы к рвоте. Так часто бывало. Дженсен упал на спину и запустил руку в волосы. Пальцы все еще дрожали, а во рту чувствовался странный, слишком сладкий привкус.  
Через несколько минут Дженсен смог собраться с духом и встать. Проведя рукой по лицу, он ощутил на пальцах испарину. Взглянув в зеркало, убедился, что веки, как и следовало ожидать, были припухшими, а глаза – покрасневшими.  
Когда Дженсен вернулся в спальню, было всего три часа ночи. Пульс зашкаливал, и он смирился с тем, что заснуть не получится, поэтому подхватил ноутбук и устроился в кухне, решив сосредоточиться на том, какой рецепт отправить в утреннем письме Джареду.

***

Дженсен в очередной раз поправил пурпурный галстук, ерзая на стуле в холле офиса «Revolution». Майк тоже был в пиджаке и брюках, но выглядел гораздо более спокойным. Наверное, потому что Майкл Розенбаум все же был чуть более, чем слегка безумным. Дженсен посмотрел на часы в семнадцатый раз за последние десять минут, и Майк застонал.  
\- Чувак, расслабься.  
\- Пошел нахрен, Майк.  
Тот закатил глаза и нахмурился.  
\- Не впервые твои заслуги оценивают по достоинству. Господи, мы невероятно круты, и оба знаем это. Как и Крипке.  
Дженсен взглянул на Майка.  
\- Абрамс тоже там будет, болван.  
Спокойная уверенность Майка тут же испарилась, и он побледнел.  
\- С каких это пор?  
\- С тех самых, как этим утром было отправлено сенсационно письмо. Его получили все.  
\- Да кто читает эти дурацкие письма! - заскулил Майк.  
Секретарша, до этого момента старательно их игнорировавшая, взглянула на Дженсена с профессионально-скучающим выражением лица.  
\- Мистер Эклз, Эрик и Джей-Джей готовы принять вас.  
Дженсен поднялся и отряхнул колени, а Майк принялся осматривать себя и сдергивать катышки с одежды.  
\- Черт, черт, ЧЕРТ, у меня чертово пятно на рукаве!  
Открывая перед ним дымчатую стеклянную дверь, ведущую к основателям «Revolution Pharmaceuticals», секретарша раздраженно поджала губы. Оставив Майка бороться с катышками, Дженсен глубоко вдохнул и толкнул дверь в офис Крипке, ласково именуемом в коллективе «логовом дракона».  
Каждый, кто знал хоть что-то о фармацевтическом бизнесе, знал имена Эрика Крипке и Джей-Джея Абрамса. Эрик творил чудеса в финансах - даже во время экономического кризиса позиции компании практически не дрогнули. Он отвечал за всю финансовую часть и маркетинг. Джей-Джей представлял собой иной феномен, его умения лежали в области химии. Если Дженсен и Майк были признанными гениями (и являлись ими), то Джей-Джей был Богом.  
\- Привет, Дженсен. Присаживайся.  
Эрик был полон энтузиазма, как, впрочем, и всегда. Он взмахнул рукой, прямо таки излучая энергию.  
Как правило, каждая ежеквартальная встреча с руководством оборачивалась простой беседой о фантастических идеях Крипке по развитию компании. Но сейчас в кабинете присутствовал еще один человек. У него были темные кудрявые волосы, очки в роговой оправе и цепкий взгляд, которым вполне можно было проверять подлинность бриллиантов.  
Побочными эффектами от первой встречи с Джей-Джеем Адамсом были головокружение, иррациональное беспокойство, потеющие ладони, легкая дурнота и ощущение, будто ты уже в Раю.  
Джей-Джей встал, и Дженсен первым делом подумал, что он ниже, чем представлялся ему. Шагнув к нему, он протянул ладонь для рукопожатия.  
\- Рад наконец познакомиться, Дженсен. Наслышан о тебе.  
\- Эм-м, приятно познакомиться, сэр.  
\- Пожалуйста, называй меня Джей-Джей, - запросто улыбнулся он.  
Дженсену едва хватило сил кивнуть, в горле напрочь пересохло. К счастью, он вспомнил, что можно сесть, и воспользовался этой возможностью. Джей-Джей присел на край стола Крипке, Эрик последовал его примеру и принялся барабанить пальцами по колену, болтая в воздухе ногой.  
\- Итак, как твои дела, Дженсен? – спросил он.  
Эклз с усилием оторвал взгляд от Джей-Джея.  
\- Я значительно продвинулся в разработке лекарства от потери памяти. Думаю, к концу месяца будут готовы для тестирования как минимум пять формул.  
\- Великолепно! Отличные новости, - хлопнул в ладоши Эрик.  
Джей-Джей поправил очки и подался вперед.  
\- И как продвигается процесс сейчас? Если ты не против, что я интересуюсь.  
Дженсен кашлянул, прочищая горло.  
\- Мне нравится изучать яды, поэтому я работал с фитопланктоном, мандрагорой и тетрахлорэтиленом.  
\- О, идешь от обратного, - улыбнулся Джей-Джей. – Мне это нравится. Когда я работаю над сложным проектом, то также обычно начинаю с истоков.  
Пока Дженсен витал в облаках, Эрик уже просчитывал ходы наперед. Он вскочил и стал расхаживать по комнате.  
\- Мы выпустим его вместе с обновленным и улучшенным целебрексом и взорвем рынок.  
Джей-Джей с озадаченной улыбкой на губах взглянул на Дженсена поверх очков.  
\- Когда-нибудь мы сможем разгадать рецепт диетической колы.  
\- Правда? – выпалил Дженсен и ему тут же захотелось взять свои слова обратно. – В смысле, ну да.  
Эрик взмахнул рукой, подводя итоги.  
\- Хорошо, Эклз, мы закончили. Продолжай в том же духе!  
Покинув кабинет Крипке, Дженсен первым делом отправил Джареду сообщение с телефона:  
«Выбрался с важной встречи. Все прошло отлично. Ты уже уехал на конференцию?»  
Вошедший в лифт Кристиан приветливо махнул Дженсену рукой. Тот поприветствовал корпоративного юриста в ответ.   
«Пока нет, все еще прощаюсь со своими щеночками. Ненавижу уезжать от них».  
\- Как прошла встреча? – улыбнулся Кристиан. – Джей-Джей довольно хорош.  
Говорить о Джей-Джее «довольно хорош» было злодеянием, но Дженсен прикусил язык, вспомнив о Стиве.  
\- Ага, - кивнул он.  
Дженсен не знал, что добавить, и в лифте повисла тишина. Он видел, как Кристиан напрягается все сильнее с каждой секундой, но разговор не клеился. Не то чтобы Кристиан не нравился ему: по всему выходило, что он неплохой парень, да к тому же отличный юрист, если работает в этой компании. И все же несколько лет назад Кристиан начал общаться с ним ни с того ни с сего. Их отделы никак не пересекались, но все же ему как-то удалось с ним познакомиться. Почему-то Дженсену казалось, что это не случайно.  
Кристиан вздохнул и нервно заправил за ухо прядь волос.  
\- Ладно, эм-м, увидимся. Передавай Стиву привет.  
Юрист вышел, и Дженсен снова вынул из кармана телефон. 

***

Учитывая, что они никогда не встречались, Дженсен знал о Джареде довольно много. О том, что он физиотерапевт и в основном работает с детьми. О том, что любит собак, и у него их две. Что сестра скоро поступит в колледж. О том, что Джаред любит вкусно поесть, но совершенно не умеет готовить, а когда голове засядет какая-то песня, то напевает ее в больнице до тех пор, пока окружающие не начинают умолять замолчать.  
А еще он знал, что Джаред веселый и, кажется, понимает его странноватое чувство юмора. Проявляет искренний интерес к его любви к химии. Дженсен пока не решил, нормально ли то, что ему недостает общения с Джаредом с самого утра.   
В одну из пятниц их отношения перешли на новый уровень.   
Дженсен целый день чувствовал себя окрыленным. Конференция Джареда закончилась, и он уже был на пути домой. Возбуждение Дженсена было настолько явным, что Майк велел ему остыть, усилив требование суровым взглядом. Более того, он наябедничал Стиву, и тот попросил Майка передать Дженсену, чтобы он успокоился и рассказал ему, что происходит, по возвращению домой. Дженсен успел прочесть сообщение до того, как Майк спрятал телефон. Несмотря на то, что он был пойман на доносе Стиву, на губах Розенбаума играла победоносная улыбка.   
Как только маленькая стрелка остановилась на пяти, Дженсен сорвался с места, едва не уронив запищавший в тот же момент телефон.  
«Привет, только приземлились. Я смертельно устал, поэтому, боюсь, подробный рассказ о поездке придется отложить до завтра. Но не удержусь от маленькой подробности: надираться прямо над анатомическими схемами - это круто».  
Дженсен искренне улыбнулся. Когда он печатал ответ, несколько раз ошибался, потому что дрожали руки, и приходилось стирать.   
«Нечестно заставлять меня ждать явно фантастического рассказа о пьянке ботаников».  
Дженсен вышел на улицу и глубоко вдохнул.  
«Кто бы говорил. Ты наверняка ас в смешивании напитков».  
Дженсен пренебрежительно фыркнул, хоть Джаред и не мог его слышать.   
«Неважно. Отдыхай. Хочу чтобы завтра ты был бодрым и наверстал упущенное».   
Обычно их переписка так и заканчивалась, поэтому Дженсен удивился, когда, выйдя из метро, обнаружил новое сообщение.   
«Не хочешь встретиться за чашкой кофе?»  
Сердце подпрыгнуло к горлу. Он смог ответить только в лифте.   
«Вроде как свидание?»  
Путь от лифта к двери никогда еще не был таким долгим. Дженсен думал, не торопятся ли они - не хотелось сломать эти легкие, ни к чему не обязывающие отношения. Телефон снова звякнул.   
«Мне нравится ход твоих мыслей ;)»


	2. Chapter 2

Последнее свидание Дженсена… прошло не очень хорошо. Не было ни обид, ни лжи, однако и радости никакой. К тому же, ночью Дженсен подорвался от очередного кошмара.  
Он даже не помнил имени парня – так давно это было. Кажется, оно начиналось на Б. Брайан, Брет, Брэд… нет, не вспомнить. Помнил Дженсен лишь неловкое молчание за утренним кофе после стандартного спича на тему: «Дело не в тебе, а во мне…» И короткий момент облегчения до того, как парень разорвал молчание неожиданным вопросом:  
\- Почему ты не смотришь на себя в зеркало?   
Дженсен не помнил его лица, в памяти отпечатался лишь парализующий холодок страха и слова парня, не заметившего его внутренней паники:  
– Не похоже, чтобы ты был страшен как смертный грех.  
Он попал в точку, и Дженсен продолжал думать об этом еще несколько недель. Проблема была в том, что у него не было ответа на этот вопрос. Более того, до встречи с этим парнем без лица и имени Дженсен даже не отдавал себе отчета в том, что избегает зеркал. Однако и в самом деле проводил перед ними как можно меньше времени, а каждый раз, встречаясь взглядом со своим отражением, ощущал тошноту.   
Стив громко вздохнул, отвлекая Дженсена от мрачных мыслей.  
\- Ты слишком много думаешь, чувак.  
Они стояли у шкафа - Дженсен уже пару часов выбирал рубашку и успел учинить в гардеробе полный бардак.  
\- Просто надень то, что ты обычно носишь.  
Дженсен скривился, и Стив раздраженно фыркнул:  
\- Или я позвоню Крису. У него отменный вкус.  
\- О нет, - Дженсен потер пальцами виски. – Не надо.  
Стив утомленно вздохнул, снова повернулся к шкафу и достал из него симпатичную белую рубашку.  
\- Белый подчеркивает цвет твоих глаз, - не оставив Дженсену шанса поддернуть себя тем, что говорит порой как ходячее клише, он продолжил: - Не хочу устраивать драму на ровном месте, но… что у тебя с Крисом?  
Дженсен напрягся и стал переодеваться.  
\- Ничего у меня с Крисом. Рад, если у вас с ним все хорошо.  
Стив выразительно посмотрел на него, и Дженсен понял – так легко ему не отделаться.  
\- Ну, он вроде как пытается подружиться со мной. Ему не нужно так стараться, да и вообще это выглядит странно, - Дженсен окинул себя в зеркале быстрым взглядом и неожиданно остался доволен увиденным. – А ты прав насчет глаз.  
\- Господи, ты порой такой осел, - Стив сунул руки в карманы. – Знаешь, иногда люди хотят дружить с тобой просто потому, что ты им нравишься.  
\- Ага. Но он юрист.  
Стив немного помолчал, а потом громко расхохотался.  
\- Я серьезно, Стив! - возмутился Дженсен.   
\- Да я в курсе! Поэтому так смешно, - Стив уже строчил сообщение на телефоне. – Крис будет в восторге.  
Порой Дженсен люто ненавидел своего лучшего друга.  
\- Пошел к черту, я ухожу.  
Стив не глядя помахал на прощание.  
\- Дай знать, если доберешься до второй базы.  
Дженсен от души хлопнул дверью, надеясь, что Стив это услышал.

***

Яркие полосы бирюзового и индиго световыми всполохами от мобилей выплеснулись на белую рубашку Дженсена. Вики как раз закончила обслуживать последнего зашедшего на ланч клиента и направлялась к третьему столику от двери – как раз тому, где они с Джаредом договорились встретиться.   
\- Выглядишь великолепно, - присвистнула Вики. - Свидание?  
\- Эм… да… вообще, да, - у Дженсена запылали щеки, а Вики удивленно округлила глаза.   
\- О, Дженсен, это же чудесно! И ты принарядился – это так мило, - оживилась она.   
Дженсен положил ладони на пылающие щеки, он так нервничал, что желудок свело спазмом.   
\- Я так давно не ходил на свидания. Не знаю, как себя вести.  
\- Эй, - Вики нежно сжала его плечо. – Я же не сказала, что это плохо, а сказала, что мило. А теперь встряхнись и расскажи мне, как он выглядит.  
Дженсен отвел ладони от лица и немного расслабился. Это же Вики, королева чая. Она была одета в длинную коричневую юбку, сандалии и легкую голубую блузку, волосы собраны и украшены нитками бисера. Вики вела себя естественно: не играла, не притворялась и не надевала маску. В этом Дженсен даже завидовал ей.  
\- Не знаю, как он выглядит, но сказал, что будет в голубой рубашке и кроссовках с яркими шнурками, - Дженсен смущенно улыбнулся и прищелкнул пальцами. – О, и еще он офигенно высокий.  
\- Я буду поглядывать, - подмигнула ему Вики, поправляя волосы. – Я так понимаю, вы познакомились в сети? Наверное, он интересный собеседник.  
Дженсен лишь кивнул – слишком долго объяснять. Он старался не сутулиться, а еще надеялся, что темные круги под глазами не слишком заметны.  
Вики молчала и держалась неподалеку, и Дженсен с удовольствием предоставил ей возможность высматривать незнакомца в голубой рубашке. Пожалуй, он уже готов был позорно сбежать со свидания, когда Вики выдохнула:  
\- О Господи… Дженсен… да он просто…  
Обернувшись, Дженсен понял, почему Вики разом растеряла все свое красноречие. Вошедший в кафе парень выглядел так, словно сошел с обложки GQ, и действительно оказался очень высоким. Живые орехово-зеленые глаза обежали взглядом магазинчик.  
«Потрясающий» - это было очень слабо сказано, но все эпитеты блекли на его фоне.  
Дженсен почувствовал, как по лицу невольно расползается улыбка. Он поднялся со стула, надеясь, что Джаред тоже не окажется разочарован.  
Тот, наконец, взглянул на него.  
В воздухе тут же ощутимо повисло напряжение. Открытое лицо Джареда вмиг посуровело, губы сжались в тонкую линию, а тело напряглось. Дженсен задержал дыхание. Он знал, что первые свидания бывают неуклюжими, но Джаред не выглядел разочарованным или раздосадованным. Его лицо исказила невиданная Дженсеном доселе ярость.  
\- Да ты издеваешься? – с ненавистью прорычал он, и Дженсену показалось, что этот взгляд будет преследовать его до конца жизни. – Невероятно. Просто невероятно, мать твою!  
Джаред резко развернулся и так хлопнул напоследок дверью, что Дженсен и Вики вздрогнули.

***

Второе августа 2009

Джаред Падалеки широко зевнул. У ног вертелись собаки, он рассеянно почесал Сэди за ухом, а Харли немедленно ткнулся носом в ладонь. Джаред взглянул на часы и поморщился – они собирались выехать еще пять минут назад, и даже «Лучший американский шеф-повар» не слишком отвлекал.  
\- Меган, ну давай быстрее! Мы уезжаем на одни выходные, что еще тебе может понадобиться?  
\- Бегу, бегу! – Меган сбежала по лестнице в пижамных шортах, домашних тапочках и школьной толстовке. – Остынь, Джаред.  
Было поздно, пререкаться не хотелось, поэтому Джаред продолжил чесать собак за ухом.  
Меган перебросила сумку через плечо, и они вышли наконец из дома.  
Когда приходится вести машину в ночное время, то немалую роль играет попутчик. Ехать одному скучно, но если рядом есть кто-то еще, то не спать всю ночь гораздо легче. Меган пристроила на подставку свой айпод, салон наполнили популярные мелодии, и она в предвкушении потерла ладони.  
\- Итак, что ты думаешь о «Лучшем американском шеф-поваре»?  
Джаред обреченно вздохнул.  
\- Говорю тебе, выиграет тот парень из Калифорнии.  
\- Стив, Джаред. Его зовут Стив.  
\- Да какая разница, мне с ним детей не крестить, - фыркнул Джаред, сворачивая на дорогу, ведущую к магистрали. – Надеюсь, он выиграет.  
\- Я тоже, - кивнула Меган и взглянула на Джареда. – Остановимся выпить кофе?  
\- Не-а, - он помотал головой и улыбнулся сестре. – В тебе с лихвой энергии на нас обоих.  
Той весенней ночью Джаред был вполне доволен жизнью. Он как раз заканчивал медицинскую школу, а Меган превращалась из подростка в рассудительную девушку. Ей было шестнадцать, и, в принципе, Джареду, который растил ее сам, не на что было жаловаться.   
Меган топала ногами и с хаотичной элегантностью мотала головой в такт песне.   
Джаред приоткрыл окно и впустил в салон прохладный воздух. В чистом небе ярко горели звезды.  
Это была одна из немногих ночей, когда мир кажется идеальным.   
\- Ты собираешься написать мое имя у себя на животе?– усмехнулась Меган. - Если ты сделаешь это, да еще будешь размахивать помпонами, я забью миллион голов.  
На краю темного перекрестка светофор как раз сменил зеленый на желтый.  
\- За помпоны ты должна будешь мне больше миллиона.  
Джаред остановил на красный. Меган раздраженно вздохнула.  
\- Ой, да ладно, - она делано надулась. – Почему ты остановился? Дорога же пустая.  
Меган откинулась на сиденье, и Джаред повернулся к ней. Светофор все еще горел красным.  
\- Не хочу, чтобы у меня отобрали права.   
Меган расхохоталась.  
\- Кто? Не вижу тут полицейских, - взмахнула она рукой. – На тысячу триллионов миль вокруг.  
На этот раз они рассмеялись вдвоем. В эту глухую ночь казалось, что они действительно одни на планете в своем маленьком зеленом Вольво.   
На заднем сидении лежали футбольные бутсы и спортивная футболка Меган, а в рюкзаке Джареда хранилась смена белья и баллончик с краской для тела, в наличии которого он не собирался признаваться Меган.   
Светофор все еще был красным.   
\- Что, если я забью тысячу триллионов голов? - спросила Меган.   
\- Как насчет этого: если твоя команда выиграет, я буду махать помпонами до твоей первой Национальной игры, - с улыбкой ущипнул ее Джаред.   
Меган издала радостный возглас, а свет уже не был красным – он стал ярко-ярко белым, и был близко, близко, очень близко, СЛИШКОМ БЛИЗКО…

*** 

2012

Хлопок входной двери пригвоздил Дженсена к полу. Вики, шокированная не меньше него, нервно теребила пальцами юбку. Дженсен двинулся вперед, сперва медленно и неуверенно, а затем со всех ног бросился к двери и выбежал на залитую ярким солнцем улицу.   
Шум города оглушил, но Дженсен сумел различить в толпе голубую рубашку Джареда. Рванул вперед, не заботясь о том, что расталкивает людей. Пробежав квартал, Дженсен запыхался и упрекнул себя за недостаточную физическую подготовку. Сделав последний рывок, поймал Джареда за запястье.  
\- Эй!  
Внутри все пылало от гнева. Ладно, быть может, он и ботаник, а в последнее время еще и асоциальная личность. Быть может, кошмары, которые он не помнил наутро, иссушили его, и все же Дженсен не сделал Джареду ничего плохого. До сих пор их общение ограничивалось сообщениями и письмами - у Дженсена попросту не было шанса все испортить.  
\- Эй!  
Он дернул Джареда за руку, и тот обернулся. Дженсен вздрогнул – на мгновение он мог поклясться, что Джаред его ударит.  
\- Ей-богу, если ты не отвяжешься от меня…  
\- Да о чем ты? – голос срывался, руки дрожали, но Дженсен по-прежнему крепко удерживал Джареда за запястье. – Я вижу тебя впервые! - Джаред так резко вывернулся из захвата, что Дженсен пошатнулся. – Что с тобой не так?  
Джаред скрипнул зубами и шагнул к нему. У Дженсена не осталось сомнений в том, что при желании Джаред легко мог бы вытереть им пол.  
\- Не могу поверить, что у тебя хватило наглости…  
\- Джаред! – раздался девичий голосок, и лапища, сжимавшая воротник Дженсена, на миг застыла, а затем медленно разжалась. Сердце колотилось так, что, казалось, вот-вот выпрыгнет из груди, и Дженсен обернулся в поисках своей спасительницы. Джаред, в один миг растерявший весь свой гнев под напором и уверенностью девушки в инвалидном кресле, шагнул в сторону. Она скрестила руки на груди и воззрилась на Джареда с праведным гневом в карих глазах.  
\- Да что с тобой не так?  
Ответом ей было молчание. Джаред выглядел виноватым, Дженсен - озадаченным, а девушка - взбешенной. Дженсен глубоко вздохнул и дрожащим голосом пояснил:  
\- Думаю… Я думаю, Джаред…эм-м… с кем-то меня перепутал.  
Они оба обернулись к нему: все еще тлеющий необъяснимым гневом Джаред и нахмурившаяся незнакомка.  
\- Ты Дженсен, верно? - он кивнул, и девчонка фыркнула. – Тогда нет никакой ошибки, - она протянула ему руку. – Я Меган.  
Дженсен улыбнулся, скорее от облегчения. Меган была именно такой, какой описывал ее Джаред. К тому же, она, по всей видимости, не планировала бить его. В отличие от Джареда. Дженсен пожал протянутую ладонь.  
\- Приятно познакомиться.  
Меган рассмеялась, а Джаред, старательно избегая глядеть на Дженсена, взялся за ручки кресла.   
\- Давай, Мег, уходим, - игнорируя ее протест, он напоследок бросил на Дженсена взгляд, ясно дававший понять, что лучше тому оставаться на месте.  
И Дженсен остался. Стоял и смотрел, как Джаред и его сестра растворяются в нью-йоркской толпе.

***

Когда Дженсену становилось совсем плохо, он надевал свою особенную пижаму, в которой, как ему казалось, он мог спрятаться.   
Красные фланелевые штаны в клеточку и толстовка, которая была велика ему как минимум на три размера - добравшись до дома, Дженсен первым делом натянул их на себя, а затем упал на диван. Когда в квартиру вошел Стив, Дженсен не мог с уверенностью определить, сколько времени так провалялся, а смотреть на часы и проверять не хотелось. Стив ничего не сказал – узнал штаны и толстовку. Он молча присел на диван позади Дженена и обнял его. Из кухни донеслись чьи-то шаги.   
\- Скажи ему, пусть уйдет.  
\- Я не стану этого делать, - дыхание Стива защекотало плечо, и Дженсен вздохнул. – Впрочем, дам тебе минут пятнадцать. Крис! Прихвати пару пицц.  
\- Что, прямо сейчас? – послышалось из коридора.  
\- Ага. Поухаживай за мной.  
Кристиан чертыхнулся, но вышел за дверь. Губы Дженсена тронула едва заметная улыбка.   
\- Бьюсь об заклад, он не вернется.  
\- Держу пари, что вернется, - легонько ущипнул его Стив.  
Он оказался прав, потому что он всегда был прав. Кристиан вернулся с пиццей, и Дженсен утащил пару кусков в свою комнату. Рухнул на кровать и заметил в открытом ноутбуке сообщение о новом письме. Адрес был незнакомым, а в теме письма стояло: «Прости».   
«Дженсен, не знаю, что случилось с Джаредом, но думаю, ты прав - он просто обознался. Послушай, вы в самом деле отлично подходите друг другу. Джаред совершил ошибку. Причины не знаю – он не говорит.  
Мег».  
Дженсен закрыл ноутбук. Он слышал из соседней комнаты обрывки разговора Стива и Кристиана, и не нужно было быть экстрасенсом, чтобы догадаться, что говорили о нем.  
Дженсен забрался под одеяло и таки спрятался от всего мира.

***

Если говорить о прогрессе, то каждое стоящее изобретение имеет обратную сторону медали. К примеру, использование лекарств для улучшения памяти сопряжено с риском ослабления естественных способностей организма запоминать события, а также с вероятностью возникновения медикаментозной зависимости.  
Или же…. Препараты для забвения способны помочь жертвам посттравматического синдрома, но простого подавления памяти в некоторых случаях будет недостаточно.  
К счастью, в лаборатории было тихо. Даже Майк не приставал, и Дженсен решил купить ему выпивку на Рождество.  
Он делал пометки в блокноте, с трудом продираясь сквозь самые простые уравнения - и злился, что не мог сосредоточиться на работе. Но думать все равно мог лишь о том, каким же образом первое свидание оказалось таким провальным.  
Телефон Дженсена оповестил о входящем сообщении звуковым сигналом, и Майк от неожиданности упал со стула.  
\- Твою мать! – возмутился он, взбираясь обратно. – Какого черта так громко?  
Дженсен сцепил зубы и промолчал. На телефоне была установлена вполне нормальная громкость звука, просто в лаборатории стояла такая тишина, что сигнал произвел эффект разорвавшейся бомбы. А Майк - псих.   
\- Прости, - Дженсен потянулся к телефону. – Я поставлю на виброрежим.  
Он отключил звук и увидел, что сообщение от Джареда.  
Его имя уже не казалось манящим, напротив – неожиданно лишним, уже ненужным. Дженсен и так не успел прийти в себя. Он открыл сообщение и нахмурился.

***

Кафе Вики переквалифицировалось в салун, в нем витал дух Дикого Запада - Дженсен убедился в этом, едва открыв дверь. Чайный магазинчик был закрыт – для всех, кроме четверых: самой Вики, знакомого медбрата под кодовым именем Горячая Штучка, самого Дженсена и Джареда.   
Вики скрестила руки на груди – Дженсен впервые видел ее по-настоящему разъяренной. Смотрела она на Джареда весьма недобро.   
Медбрат шагнул к Дженсену, и раздался знакомый звон. Он улыбнулся и поддернул штанину, демонстрируя серебряные браслеты вокруг лодыжек, позвякивавшие маленькими колокольчиками при каждом шаге.  
\- Детям нравится, - медбрат протянул ладонь для знакомства. – Я Миша.  
\- Дженсен, - он тоже скрестил руки на груди, оставив жест Миши без внимания. – Что тебе нужно?  
Миша снова улыбнулся, не убирая руки.   
\- Просто хочу помочь, - Дженсен посмотрел на Джареда, затем снова перевел взгляд на Мишу, который всем своим видом излучал спокойствие и доброжелательность. Он позволил Мише сжать свою руку обеими ладонями. – Сделай глубокий вдох…  
\- Слушай, я смотрел «Знакомство с родителями».  
Миша продолжал улыбаться, кружа большими пальцами по запястью Дженсена.  
\- Я не собираюсь измерять тебе пульс, - Миша медленно выдохнул. – Ты встречал Джареда прежде?  
\- Да. Вчера. Впервые, - Дженсен встретился с Джаредом взглядом, но тут же отвернулся – тот по-прежнему смотрел так, словно он чем-то провинился. – Что за цирк? Я иду домой.  
\- Ты смотрел шоу «Лучший американский шеф-повар?» - вдруг заговорил Джаред, задав нелепый вопрос с таким напором, словно от ответа зависело что-то важное.   
\- Да. И?  
Джаред скривился, словно его мутило.  
\- Ты смотрел предпоследний эпизод в 2009 году, тот, где…  
\- Звание лучшего американского шеф-повара выиграл Стив Карлсон, – сквозь зубы процедил Дженсен. – Да, я видел финал. Стив мой сосед.  
Дженсен напрямую не назвал Джареда придурком, но по тону можно было догадаться.  
Джаред развернул плечи и спросил с не меньшим напором:   
\- Ты видел эпизод перед финалом? Можешь рассказать, что там было?  
\- Да… - начал Дженсен и осекся. Он отвел взгляд, пытаясь припомнить этот эпизод. Дженсен помнил, что Стив выиграл шоу, помнил, как смотрел финал в дома мамы Стива, но что было за неделю до этого… Что?  
\- Он выиграл. Я знаю, что выиграл. Я… - Дженсен потер виски, чувствуя подступающую мигрень. – Не могу вспомнить ни секунды предпоследнего эпизода.  
Чем сильнее Дженсен пытался вспомнить, тем сильнее болела голова. В конечном итоге она буквально взорвалась болью, а к горлу подступила тошнота.  
\- Мне нужно… - пробормотал он, спотыкаясь, направился к двери и вышел на улицу. Ноги стали ватными. Опустившись на бордюр, Дженсен глубоко дышал, пытаясь побороть приступ тошноты. Черт его знает, сколько он просидел так, склонив голову между колен. Чье-то прикосновение к плечу неожиданно будто бы ослабило боль, и Дженсен, подняв голову, сощурился от мерцающего света фонаря.  
Джаред держал в руке чашку.  
\- Вики сказала, от этого тебе станет лучше.  
Дженсен автоматически взял чашку, на миг коснувшись Джареда, который быстро отдернул руку. От пары глотков чая действительно стало лучше, но когда Дженсен поднялся, почувствовал, как дрожат ноги.  
\- Нужно поблагодарить ее…  
Джаред помотал головой.  
\- Я не стал бы сейчас мешать им с Мишей.  
\- Оу, - Дженсен удивленно приподнял брови, делая еще глоток. – Самое время.  
Джаред издал смешок, но резко оборвал себя.  
Фонарь продолжал мерцать, по улице пронесся порыв ветра, заставив их обоих поежиться. Джаред сунул руки в карманы и пошел прочь. Он не попрощался и не сказал «увидимся». Просто ушел в темноту, так ничего и не объяснив. 

***

А потом наступили дни, когда Дженсену казалось, что он тонет. Что легкие напитываются водой, капля за каплей.  
\- Отличная работа, - сказал Джей-Джей, чей голос выдернул Дженсена из тумана. – Начнем тестировать это прямо сейчас.  
Дженсен должен был обрадоваться и вдохновиться, но внутри было пусто. Он улыбнулся.  
\- Прекрасно, - собрал со стола бумаги и уже почти закрыл за собой дверь, но обернулся. - Не хотите ли взглянуть на последние разработки, касающиеся потери памяти.  
\- Нет, - оборвал его Джей-Джей и отхлебнул диетической колы, изучая химические формулы на экране айпада. – Давайте сосредоточимся на текущем проекте, Дженсен.  
\- Да, сэр.  
Он закрыл за собой дверь, услышав, как Абрамс крикнул вслед:  
\- Называй меня Джей-Джей.  
Вернувшись в лабораторию, Дженсен скользнул взглядом по последним разработкам антидепрессантов. Майк о чем-то болтал, рассчитывая уравнения. Дженсен задумчиво смотрел на него, завидуя тому, что тот при всех своих талантах не упускает случая развлечься и получить удовольствие от жизни. Он тяжело вздохнул и свернул на мониторе окно с антидепрессантами. В этот момент завибрировал телефон.  
«Как ты себя чувствуешь?»  
Джаред.   
Майк продолжал смеяться над своим же каламбуром.   
Пальцы, казалось, онемели, но Дженсен набрал ответ.  
«Лучше».

*** 

Дженсен моргнул – он не помнил, как оказался дома, словно кто-то нажал кнопку перемотки времени. Некоторое время он пялился на спагетти в тарелке перед собой, затем намотал их на вилку и сунул в рот. Идеально. Все, что готовил Стив, было божественным на вкус. Он ужинал вместе с Кристианом и Стивом. Дженсен неожиданно понял, что они обсуждают «Американского идола» или еще какое-то реалити-шоу, которыми он мало интересовался.   
Телефон ожил в три часа ночи, выдернув Дженсена из сна без сновидений – первого за последние несколько месяцев.  
Он нахмурился, когда понял, что Стив и Кристиан все еще не спят.   
\- Но… Я знаю его. Если бы что-то произошло, он бы мне сказал, - донесся из гостиной голос Стива.   
\- Может быть… Быть может, у него тяжелый период или депрессия…  
Даже Дженсен смог определить по голосу, что Кристиан сам не верит в то, что говорит. Разумеется, проницательный Стив тоже это понял.   
Дженсен потянулся за телефоном и прочел запоздалый ответ Джареда на свое сообщение.  
«Хорошо».

***  
Заснуть Дженсен больше не смог, и в шесть утра направился в Центральный парк. На эту субботу он ничего не планировал, поэтому просто оставил на холодильнике записку для Стива и ушел.  
В этот ранний час в парке были только утки, рыбы, безумные бегуны, собачники… и Дженсен. Он нашел уединенную скамейку, откинулся на спинку и прикрыл глаза.  
Джаред снова написал ему. Не так, как прежде: ни фотографий странных или красивых вещей, ни забавных наблюдений. Это был короткий вопрос, подразумевавший односложный ответ. Ничего такого.   
Он наполнил легкие прохладным утренним туманом.  
Дженсен помнил, каково это – быть веселым. Вот только воспоминания были как будто чужими. Словно это не он сам ходил когда-то на вечеринки и в бары, не он веселился и хорошо проводил время, а кто-то другой. Словно воспоминания были не о реальной жизни, а о просмотренном кинофильме.   
Теперь же мог позволить себе одно пиво – от большего становилось плохо.  
Что-то холодное и влажное ткнулось в колено, Дженсен испуганно вздрогнул и распахнул глаза.  
На него смотрели большие карие глаза. Собака. Всего лишь собака.  
На ошейнике значилось имя «Сэди». Дженсен усмехнулся, позволив собаке обнюхать свои пальцы, а потом осторожно погладил ее по голове. Пес фыркнул и принялся облизывать его запястье. Дженсен, кажется, готов был даже засмеяться...   
\- Сэди! - короткий светлый момент был прерван появлением запыхавшегося и вспотевшего Джареда. – Вот ты где…  
Стоило ему заметить Дженсена, как он резко остановился.   
Дженсен неожиданно разозлился. И какого черта Джаред - такой привлекательный - вел себя так странно и нелогично?   
\- Мне не спалось, - Дженсен скрестил руки на груди и пошел в нападение: - Я не преследую тебя или нечто в этом роде, поэтому если собираешься распсиховаться, то не стоит, еще слишком рано для этого.   
Возможно, Дженсен сам испугался бы резкости своих слов - если бы не чертов недосып.  
Впрочем, он имел право злиться.   
Вторая собака натянула поводок в попытке облизать пальцы Дженсена, и это вырвало Джареда из задумчивости.  
\- Не собираюсь я психовать, - буркнул он, а затем они разделили тяжелое, неудобное молчание на двоих. Вторая собака – Харли, судя по надписи на ошейнике – гавкнула, разрывая тишину.  
\- Так ты по-прежнему не спишь?  
\- Последние пару лет нет, - Дженсен поднялся и потрепал собак за холку. – Начинаю привыкать.  
Дженсен и сам не понял, почему сорвавшееся свидание с Джаредом так его зацепил. Ведь он не искал этого знакомства. Дьявол, да он даже не сам заполнял тот профиль на сайте! По сути, Дженсен получил как раз то, чего хотел в самом начале этой авантюры - был по-прежнему одинок. И что с того, что с Джаредом было интересно обмениваться смсками и письмами? Что с того, что впервые за долгое время он почувствовал волнение накануне того первого свидания?  
Наверное, у Джареда были какие-то эмоциональные проблемы или же он просто был еще одним безумцем в этом богом забытом городе. Наверное, стоило послать его к черту и жить дальше.   
И все же какая-то часть Дженсена изображала адвоката дьявола. Джаред не мог быть сумасшедшим, раз работал детским физиотерапевтом. Психа к детям не подпустили бы. Скорее всего, Джаред был отличным парнем, а фрик и урод - это как раз Дженсен.   
Он не сразу понял, что Джаред задал ему какой-то вопрос.  
\- Что?  
\- Я спросил, не хочешь ли выпить кофе, - когда Дженсен все так же не ответил на вопрос, Джаред мотнул головой в сторону дорожки – руки были заняты поводками. – Это прямо на выходе из парка.  
Он не флиртовал. Даже не улыбался. Если уж на то пошло, то выглядел он довольно измученным, и явно не от бега трусцой. Дженсен был уверен, что если бы ему хватило сил смотреть на свое отражение в зеркале достаточно долго, чтобы что-нибудь увидеть, то оказалось бы, что и сам выглядит не лучше.   
\- Конечно, - пожал плечами Дженсен.   
Он предложил взять одну из собак, но Джаред сказал, что управится сам.   
На выходе из парка действительно обнаружилась выездная кофейная лавка. Они заказали и заплатили каждый за себя. Быстро выпили кофе и вскоре разошлись, так и не сказав больше ни слова.  
Дженсен думал о том, когда же его жизнь успела отправиться в тартарары.  
И понял лишь, что не помнит.


	3. Chapter 3

А потом наступили дни, когда Дженсен не мог пошевелиться.  
Ну, ладно, «не мог» - не вполне точное определение. Он осознавал, что тело вполне способно на то, чтобы встать с кровати и пройтись по квартире. И все же… в эти дни даже минимальные движения требовали колоссальных усилий. Поэтому Дженсен оставался в постели - у него накопилось немало неиспользованных больничных.  
Они слова переписывались с Джаредом, тщательно избегая обсуждать тему их катастрофического первого свидания. Словно его никогда и не случалось, словно произошедшее - просто дурной сон. Но Дженсен знал, что это не так, поскольку Джаред больше не шутил, а если даже вдруг дурачился, то это выглядело нелепой случайностью.  
К тому же, Дженсен не помнил своих кошмаров. Значит, это был не сон.  
Телефон на прикроватном столике пискнул. Не желая двигаться, Дженсен проигнорировал звук, сосредоточился на дыхании и ленивом, таком, как и он сам, сердцебиении.   
Когда телефон пискнул снова, он сквозь зубы чертыхнулся и не глядя хлопнул по столику, нащупывая аппарат. Два новых сообщения.  
«Я попытался испечь печенье с корицей по твоему рецепту. Вышло ужасно».  
«Не могу понять, дело в рецепте или во мне».  
Второе сообщение неожиданно зацепило. Дженсен нахмурился, сел в постели и быстро набрал ответ:  
«Разве ты не на работе?»  
Ответ пришел через секунду:  
«На работе. Но мне позволено пользоваться кухней. И теперь у меня гора неудавшегося печенья».  
Пожалуй, если разбудить Дженсена среди ночи, он смог бы без запинки рассказать о связях химических элементов и антидотах к любым ядам, но вот повседневная логика порой крепко его подводила. Можно было ответить, что простейший рецепт не поставил бы в тупик Джареда, не будь он таким паршивым поваром. Или же, чтобы не показаться грубым, просто отправить хмурый смайлик.  
Вместо этого Дженсен отложил телефон, оделся, почистил зубы и пошел на фермерский рынок. Купил все ингредиенты для печенья, а затем... время снова схлопнулось. Секунду назад Дженсен рассчитывался за домашнее сливочное масло - и вот перед ним уже разъехались стеклянные двери больницы.  
Дженсен оцепенел, когда безумие его поступка раскатало его, словно несущийся на всех парах поезд. Он уже развернулся, чтобы уйти, как вдруг услышал знакомый звук крошечных колокольчиков, а затем почувствовал, как на плечо легла чья-то рука. Втянув в себя воздух сквозь сцепленные зубы, Дженсен резко обернулся, охваченный иррациональной паникой.  
\- Спокойнее. Просто решил поздороваться. Привет.  
Миша приветливо улыбнулся и зачем-то поклонился.   
Пакеты с продуктами оттягивали руки, а сердце билось слишком часто. Необъяснимый поклон медбрата окончательно выбил его из колеи.   
\- Привет, - Дженсен покосился на закрывшуюся стеклянную дверь. – Я…эм… должен…  
\- А что в пакетах? – спросил Миша, заглядывая в сумки. – О, это Джаред попросил тебя принести продукты, чтобы попробовать еще раз испечь приличное печенье? Идем, покажу тебе наш этаж.   
И Миша поволок его к лифту. Когда дверь открылась, Дженсена едва не сбил с ног резкий запах лекарств и ослепил яркий свет люминесцентных ламп. Миша махнул рукой каким-то знакомым врачам и медсестрам.   
А затем в помещение вошел Джаред. В джинсах и белом халате он выглядел кинозвездой. При виде Дженсена беззаботная улыбка на лице исчезла, и между бровей пролегла тревожная складка.   
\- Дженсен?  
Интонация, с какой Джаред произнес его имя, напомнила Дженсену, почему он добровольно стал отшельником и стал избегать людей.  
\- Что ты здесь делаешь?  
Миша молча раскачивался с носка на пятку, продолжая позвякивать чертовыми колокольчиками. От тяжелых пакетов у Дженсена болели руки. Наверное, следовало сказать что-нибудь в свое оправдание и уйти, но разум в очередной раз предал его.  
\- С рецептом все в порядке, - Дженсен слегка приподнял пакеты. – Я покажу тебе.  
Джаред нахмурился пуще прежнего, и Дженсен пожалел, что вообще поднялся с кровати. Кожа на лице зудела - он не успел побриться, а еще прекрасно понимал, что глаза у него сейчас воспаленные глаза, а под ними залегли темные круги. По всей видимости, выглядел он ужасно.   
Миша кашлянул и широко улыбнулся.  
\- Кухня же свободна, да? – спросил он. Джаред с прежним выражением лица обернулся к нему, и тот фыркнул. – Что? Я голоден.  
Джаред сунул руки в карманы.  
\- Ладно, - он с прищуром посмотрел сперва на Дженсена, затем на пакеты в его руках. – Но я оставлю с вами Чада, который, кажется, думает, что он мой единственный пациент.  
Дженсен ошалело кивнул.

***

Чад Майкл Мюррей, более известный, как ЧММ, был профессиональным блоггером, считая себя голосом всех артистов андеграунда. Он открыл Адель еще до того, как она стала знаменитой, и очень гордился этим.   
А еще он сломал лодыжку. Джаред рассказал, что Чад помогал своей бабушке вешать книжную полку, а когда полка оборвалась, принял удар на себя, спасая бабушку. Чад же рассказал, что сломал ногу, испытывая одну из позиций Кама Сутры с «горячей цыпочкой с самыми большими сиськами, которые ты можешь себе представить». Позже Джаред объяснил, что Чад сочиняет, а Дженсен еще подумал, зачем стесняться такого поступка, как спасение собственной бабушки?  
\- Как думаешь, размер сисек влияет на пение? – Чад задумчиво поскреб рыжеватую щетину на лице и покосился на свой айпод, а Дженсен тем временем продолжал отмерять муку для печенья. – В том смысле, что, если они подавляют способность глубоко дышать? Ну, знаешь, душат. Может, она и могла бы неплохо петь, если бы сиськи не стояли на пути…  
Взяв столовую ложку, Дженсен принялся перемешивать муку и желтки.   
\- Я не в том смысле, что парни с большими… ну… не могут петь. Ашер отличный пример тому, что мужской член может быть шедевром.  
Дженсен попробовал тесто на вкус. Получалось неплохо.  
\- Если бы у Бейонсе был член, он был бы огромным…  
Теперь Дженсену нужно было сформировать печенье и приготовить глазурь. Он любил готовить, потому что кулинария была сродни химии: все имело свой порядок. Это было как уравнение, и если его решал Дженсен, эффект обычно был превосходил все ожидания. Ему нравилось, что если следовать ряду инструкций, то можно получить отличный результат.  
Дженсен совершил в жизни столько ошибок, что ему доставляла истинное наслаждение возможность делать что-то безошибочно. Кто-то практиковал медитацию, а Дженсен готовил.  
Полностью погрузившись в приготовление лучшей порции печенья, которую видела эта пустынная и заброшенная больничная кухня, он уже не слышал трескотню Чада. Дженсен чувствовал себя дирижером, управляющим теплом, мукой, сахаром, маслом, водой - всем тем, что, соединившись воедино, создавало нечто прекрасное.  
Наконец-то Дженсен хоть что-то контролировал.  
Когда таймер весело звякнул, он присел на корточки, опустил рукава толстовки пониже, чтобы не обжечься, и вынул печенье из духовки. Поставил противень на кухонный стол и услышал странные звуки.  
Аплодисменты.  
Сбитый с толку, Дженсен обернулся и увидел Чада, Мишу, Джареда, а с ними целую толпу детей, аплодирующих ему. Чад скрестил руки на груди и постукивал по полу здоровой ногой.  
\- Это было охрененно, чувак! Высший пилотаж!  
\- Чад, следи за языком! - закатил глаза Джаред.   
Блоггер ответил ему очень по-взрослому – показал средний палец. Дети захихикали. Дженсен знал, что его щеки горят от стыда, а шея и уши покрылись яркими пятнами. Когда он заговорил, голос не слушался.  
\- Не знал, что вы смотрите.  
\- Сперва мы и не смотрели, но потом… - красноречиво изогнул бровь Миша и подмигнул ему. Дженсену захотелось провалиться сквозь землю. Он перевел взгляд на Джареда в поисках помощи, но лицо того выражало странную... застенчивость?  
\- Ты, эм-м… - он почесал затылок. – А ты и правда хорош. Ты даже не пользовался мерным стаканом.  
\- Он мне не нужен, - выпалил Дженсен. – Я и так чувствую нужное количество.  
Уголки губ Джареда дернулись, словно он собирался улыбнуться, но тут маленькая девочка с загипсованной рукой дернула его за одежду.  
\- А уже можно попробовать печенье?  
Что бы там ни пытался изобразить на лице Джаред специально для Дженсена, на своих маленьких пациентов он смотрел с совершенно другим выражением.  
\- Еще бы!  
Когда дети столпились вокруг него, Дженсен почувствовал себя если не королем, так божеством, которому поклонялись. Он заворачивал печенье в бумажную салфетку и вручал каждому ребенку, успевая перекинуться с ним парой слов. Так он узнал, что здесь был Колин, мальчик со сломанной ногой, которому нужно было заново научиться ходить. И Анна, потерявшая глаз и вынужденная приспосабливаться к новому восприятию расстояния. Дженсен почувствовал себя негодяем, раздавая детям какие-то несчастные печенья в то время, как они нуждались в гораздо, гораздо большем.  
Чад потянулся за вторым печеньем, и Дженсен хлопнул его по руке. По отношению к блоггеру подобных заморочек у него не было.  
Когда от печенья не осталось даже крошек, Дженсен присел на стул. Чад немедленно пнул его здоровой ногой.  
\- А ну свали с моего места.  
Джаред ущипнул Чада, и тот совершенно по-девчачьи взвизгнул.  
\- Тебе все равно нужно расхаживаться.  
Чад усмехнулся, но спорить не стал и заковылял на костылях прочь.  
Только через пару секунд Дженсен понял, что остался с Джаредом один на один. Когда Джаред проводил Чада усталой улыбкой и обернулся к нему, Дженсену показалось, что из помещения разом выкачали весь воздух - дышать стало нечем. Он вскочил со стула и подошел к раковине.  
\- Я, эм…нужно прибраться.  
Наполнив металлическую миску горячей водой, Дженсен не смог найти губку. Потянулся за моющим средством, но и оно куда-то подевалось...   
\- Вот, - Джаред держал в руках жидкость для мытья посуды и бумажные полотенца. – Давай помогу.  
Джаред закатал рукава и принялся помогать ему мыть посуду. Дженсена злило, что всякий раз, когда их плечи соприкасались, его сердце сбивалось с ритма. Раздражало то, что руки Джареда выглядят красивыми даже под мыльной пеной. Бесило, как сильно он хотел понравиться Джареду.  
Вдвоем они управились довольно быстро.  
\- Ты сегодня не на работе?  
Дженсен вздрогнул от неожиданного вопроса.  
\- Сказался больным.  
\- Ты заболел?  
\- Нет, - Дженсену не хотелось, чтобы Джаред подумал, что он принес этим детям какой-нибудь вирус. – Нет, просто нужен был перерыв.   
Джаред вытер руки о полотенце, а когда вновь посмотрел на Дженсена, на губах появилась кривая улыбка. Было похоже, что ему нелегко давалось проявление дружелюбия к Дженсену. Взгляд был напряженным, но Джаред явно старался. Дженсену показалось, что в желудок упал ледяной ком. Зачем он все это делает?  
\- Что же… спасибо за визит и печенье.  
Дженсен пожал плечами и вытер руки о джинсы.  
\- Обращайся.  
Он подхватил с пола пустые пакеты и спросил:  
\- Чем планируешь заняться в выходные?  
Джаред провожал его, а Дженсен размышлял, делает ли он это потому что хочет или потому что должен. Когда они подошли к лифту, Джаред нажал на кнопку вызова.  
\- Наверное, просто разогрею в микроволновке пару мини-пицц и посмотрю игру.  
Дженсен задержал дыхание – ладно, скажем, по причине того, что приготовление пищи из полуфабрикатов в их со Стивом квартире считалось богохульством.  
\- Что?  
\- Ничего.  
Джаред удивленно приподнял бровь, и Дженсен вздохнул.  
\- Ну просто это отстой.  
Джаред издал тихий смешок.  
\- Ну, да, я не умею готовить.  
Дверь лифта открылась, Дженсен вошел внутрь, а Джаред махнул рукой. Не то чтобы даже по-дружески взмахнул на прощание, но все же это было больше того, на что надеялся Дженсен. Он отзеркалил жест Джареда, по-прежнему чувствуя на языке вкус коричного печенья.

***

«Revolution Pharmaceuticals» была независимой компанией, не имевшей никакого отношения к правительству. Декларируемой ее целью было исцеление и облегчение боли каждого, кто в этом нуждался. Этот лозунг был размещен на вебсайте и в каждой брошюре.  
А вот о чем широкая общественность не знала, так это о спрятанных в подземной лаборатории препаратах, которые вполне могли обрести свое место на страницах антиутопического романа. Для того, чтобы понять, как избавлять от боли, необходимо было уметь ее причинять. Дженсен был создателем большинства формул, содержавшихся в маленьких бутылочках со смертью и болью. Его личная коллекция самодельных ядов.  
Дженсен стоял перед хранилищем в своей лаборатории, которое могла открыть только его ID-карта. В этом белом застекленном шкафу находился ключ к величайшим открытиям в современной науке. На каждую таблетку, вызывающую судороги, была другая – предотвращающая их. На каждое средство, ухудшающее состояние суставов, было средство для облегчения артрита.  
Дженсен прищурился и пробежался взглядом по препаратам. Чего-то недоставало.  
Средство, вызывающее ретроградную амнезию, должно было находиться прямо здесь, в конце ряда, около оранжевых таблеток, разрушающих костный мозг.  
Его не было.  
Дженсен не открывал это хранилище несколько лет, просто не было нужды. Он добрался из лаборатории в офис Крипке за считанные минуты. Времени записываться на прием не было, и секретарша продолжала орать на него, когда он вломился в кабинет. Дженсен закрыл за собой дверь, и говоривший по телефону Крипке поднял голову. Оглядел запыхавшегося и раскрасневшегося Дженсена, сказал кому-то: «Я свяжусь с тобой позже», - положил трубку и внимательно посмотрел на Дженсена.   
\- Что стряслось?  
\- Один из образцов ядов исчез, - выпалил Дженсен, чувствуя подступающую панику. – Я знаю, что вы знаете, о чем я говорю, потому что вы всегда все знаете. Исчезли таблетки для ретроградной амнезии.   
Эрик нахмурился и принялся быстро набирать что-то на клавиатуре.  
\- Когда ты в последний раз проверял их?  
\- Не знаю, - Дженсен провел рукой по волосам. – Давно. Мне понадобилось время, чтобы выработать критерии для оценки масштабов ухудшения памяти. Но доступ к хранилищу есть только у меня, так зачем мне было…  
\- Согласно записям, до сегодняшнего дня ты последний раз открывал хранилище больше трех лет назад. В отчете ты написал, что препарат потребовался для проведения внешнего анализа. Персональный код принадлежит… - Крипке пробежал пальцами по клавиатуре. – Кристиану Кейну.  
Глаза заволокло красной пеленой, и Дженсен рванул прочь из кабинета, не слушая окрик Крипке.  
Корпоративный и научно-исследовательский отделы практически никогда не пересекались, но это вовсе не значило, что Дженсен не знал, где находится кабинет Кристиана. Он прорвался через еще одну взволнованную секретаршу и захлопнул за собой дверь. Удивленный Кристиан тут же отложил телефон и собирался было что-то сказать, но Дженсен не дал.   
\- Где мой образец, ублюдок? Какие бы «исследования» ты не проводил в течение этих трех лет, они закончены.  
Губы Кристиана дрогнули. Он потянулся к книжной полке, дернул за что-то, сунул руку в образовавшееся пространство и достал пузырек с таблетками, который Дженсен тут же выхватил из его рук. Он внимательно изучил пыльную бутылочку, к которой явно не прикасались долгое время. - Послушай, Дженсен…  
\- Заткнись, - Дженсен с облегчением выдохнул и сунул пропажу в карман. – Просто… заткнись, - он взглянул на Кристиана. – Не знаю, как ты попал в мою лабораторию, не знаю, как пробрался в хранилище, но клянусь, если ты сделаешь это еще раз, это будет последним, что ты сделаешь в «Revolution».   
Он умолк, переводя дыхание, но не сводил взгляда с лица юриста.   
– Я достаточно ясно выразился?  
\- Да, - кивнул Кристиан.  
\- Отлично.  
Дженсен был так зол, что едва ли мог связно разговаривать. Он вышел из кабинета Кристиана с пульсирующей болью головой и страстным желанием накатить обезболивающего. Когда вернулся в лабораторию, его все еще потряхивало. Майк, кажется, спросил, что случилось, но голос его прозвучал слишком тихо, словно из-под воды. Мир как будто онемел. Дженсен вернул препарат на место к другим кошмарным смесям, что должны были храниться под замком. Как только дверь хранилища закрылась, слух и осязание вернулись. Оказалось, что Майк трясет его за плечо.  
\- Мать твою, Дженсен, ты в порядке? – Майк стоял так близко, что Дженсен невольно шарахнулся. – Чувак?  
\- В порядке, - Дженсен аккуратно, но жестко оттолкнул его. – Все хорошо.  
Майк ему явно не поверил. Но Дженсен не успел сказать ничего больше - в кармане завибрировал телефон.  
«Итак, моя микроволновка сломалась. Похоже, на ужин придется есть хлеб с джемом».  
Дженсен все еще захлебывался адреналином, его накрыло странной импульсивностью, словно выпущенный на свободу гнев способствовал эмоциональному подъем. Он быстро напечатал в ответ:  
«Или я мог бы приехать и приготовить пиццу».  
Если бы не пропавшие без вести таблетки и связанная с этим паника, Дженсен в жизни не послал бы такое дерзкое сообщение, еще и с намеком на флирт. Но у него был стресс. К тому же он окончательно запутался в том, что происходило вне стен лаборатории. К примеру, совершенно не понимал, как это странная ненависть Джареда внезапно обернулась их шаткой дружбой.   
«Как насчет в семь?»  
Прекрасно насчет в семь.   
Через минуту Джаред уже прислал ему свой адрес.

***

К тому моменту, когда Дженсен постучал в дверь Джареда, злость уже улеглась. Он нервно сглотнул, задаваясь вопросом, о чем думал, когда напрашивался на ужин. Джаред - в спортивных штанах и футболке - открыл дверь, и Дженсен тут же почувствовал себя слишком одетым в своих темных джинсах и застегнутой на все пуговицы рубашке. Джаред смущенно кашлянул и отступил вглубь прихожей.  
\- Входи.  
Услышав щелчок захлопнувшейся двери, Дженсен попытался подавить панику.  
Квартира была… уютная. Не то чтобы Дженсен ожидал чего-то совсем уж неприглядного, но все выглядело по высшему разряду - и современная мебель, и дизайн, который можно было бы снимать для каталогов. В кухне обнаружилось немало дорогих инструментов и техники - почти столько же, сколько было у Стива. Чересчур много для человека, не умеющего готовить. Это выглядело странно. К сожалению, спрашивать, где Джаред взял деньги на всю эту роскошь, было неприлично. Дженсен молча поставил пакеты на черную мраморную столешницу и обернулся к Джареду.  
\- Могу научить тебя готовить.  
Джаред устроился на стуле, опершись локтями о стол.  
\- Рискни. Но я безнадежен во всем, что касается готовки, поэтому не рассчитывай, что смогу воссоздать какое-либо из твоих блюд.  
\- Ладно.  
Дженсен принялся раскатывать готовое тесто. Поначалу он чувствовал на себе взгляд Джареда, но сосредоточившись на пицце, вскоре перестал замечать его. Сбрызнув тесто маслом, он уложил сверху нарезанную моцареллу и томаты. Добавил немного колбасы, феты и зеленого перца и с чувством полного удовлетворения сунул все это в духовку. На миг прикрыл глаза, представляя, как жар соединяет все ингредиенты…  
Когда Дженсен стал мыть посуду, Джаред взялся ему помогать. На этот раз неловкости было меньше, чем днем на больничной кухне. К моменту, когда они рассовали остатки продуктов в шкафчики и холодильник, пицца была готова. Дженсен как раз собрался доставать ее из духовки, когда открылась входная дверь.  
\- Эй, Джаред, я дома! О Господи, ты что же, готовишь? – Меган въехала в кухню, и Дженсен мысленно хлопнуть себя рукой по лбу, сообразив наконец, почему квартира Джареда казалась такой просторной. Дверные проемы были шире обычного, чтобы через них можно было проехать на инвалидной коляске. Увидев Дженсена, Меган остановилась.  
\- Привет.  
\- Добрый вечер, Меган, - Дженсен открыл духовку и достал пиццу. – Не волнуйся, это я готовлю.  
Меган усмехнулась.  
\- О, Джаред, тебе нужно оставить его у нас.  
Дженсен почувствовал, как к щекам прилила кровь, а Джаред шутливо ущипнул сестру.  
\- Советую тебе держать рот на замке, не то не получишь ни кусочка.  
\- О, да ладно тебе! Это нечестно.  
Джаред не смог сохранить серьезное выражение лица - на губах заиграла красивая и искренняя улыбка.  
\- Чудовище, - улыбнулась Мег и быстро выкатилась в коридор. – Торопитесь, начинаются «Парки и зоны отдыха».   
Дженсен нарезал пиццу и положил по паре кусочков на тарелки в руках Джареда. Он собирался спросить, не стоит ли ему уйти, а тот поджал губы, словно размышлял о том же. Джаред достал только две тарелки, к тому же этот вечер вовсе не походил на свидание, да и друзьями в привычном понимании этого слова они не были. Дженсен уже собрался было попрощаться, но его опередил веселый возглас из гостиной.  
\- Я приберегла тебе местечко, Дженсен!  
Дженсен резко выдохнул. Решение было принято за него. Джаред кивнул в сторону шкафчика.  
\- Тарелки там.  
Он ушел, шлепая босыми ногами по деревянному полу, а Дженсен бросил на тарелку пару кусков пиццы и отправился следом.  
Меган не обманула – для него нашлось место на диване. Она сидела в своем кресле, а Джаред устроился на самом краешке дивана ближе к сестре. Меган облизнула губы, поймав языком маленький кусочек феты в уголке рта.  
\- Ух ты, Дженсен, здорово! – улыбнулась она. – Думаю, это лучшая пицца в моей жизни. Правда ведь, Джаред?  
Джаред кивнул, пробормотав с набитым ртом:  
\- Здорово.  
\- Спасибо, - неуверенно улыбнулся Дженсен.   
Он откусил кусочек пиццы только когда начался сериал, и Эмми Полер уже убегала от опоссума.   
Они были правы, действительно получилось вкусно.

***

Стив как раз помешивал тыквенный крем-суп, когда на него снизошло озарение - с пристрастием допросить Дженсена о том, что творится в его разрушенной жизни. К тому же, Дженсен как раз так удачно оказался рядом, помогая готовить.  
\- Итак… кто этот твой новый бойфренд? - толкнул его бедром Стив.   
Дженсен бросил в суп пару бульонных кубиков.  
\- У меня нет бойфренда. Чеддер или гаварти?  
\- Гаварти, Дженсен, - со смешком ответил Стив и рассмеялся, когда Дженсен принялся невозмутимо нарезать сыр квадратиками: - Да ладно тебе! – он бросил в суп петрушку, продолжая помешивать. – Ну брось, мне ты можешь рассказать. Уходишь из дома по вечерам, все время с кем-то переписываешься…  
Дженсен фыркнул и закинул сыр в кастрюлю.  
\- Я не…  
\- Ты - да, - оборвал его Стив. – Итак, кто он?  
Он поднес к его губам деревянную ложку с супом, и Дженсен попробовал. Кремообразная текстура была не слишком густой – суп получился отменным. Наслаждаясь изысканным вкусом, Дженсен думал о том, как избежать разговора о Джареде. Он и в самом деле уходил из дома по вечерам, чтобы приготовить Джареду и Меган ужин и посмотреть с ними сериалы… Иногда он засыпал прямо там, на Джаредовом диване. Обычно его будила Меган, со смехом бросая в него подушку, или же Харли и Сэди, начинавшие облизывать лицо.  
Впрочем, в последние пару раз его будил Джаред – около одиннадцати вечера. И это приводило Дженсена в замешательство. Во-первых, засыпая в доме Падалеки, Дженсен никогда не видел снов. Когда Джаред осторожно трогал его за плечо, вырывая из самого глубокого и спокойного за долгие годы сна, Дженсен едва сдерживался, чтобы не нагрубить. Второй и наиболее противоречивой причиной была сама атмосфера этого дома. Дженсен и в самом деле нравился Меган, а Джареду… В этом Дженсен не был уверен.   
Джаред будил его, легко проводя по плечу, и тут же отступал со словами «Дженсен, просыпайся». Его голос был усталым и слегка хриплым. Когда Дженсен лежал в темноте, на мягком диване, этот момент казался до странности интимным, и Дженсену хотелось, чтобы его жизнь стала вдруг похожа на кино. Тогда он мог бы просто податься навстречу Джареду и сбросить это глупое и по всей видимости одностороннее сексуальное напряжение.  
Увы, Дженсен мог позволить себе лишь плыть по течению.  
\- Я не… он не мой бойфренд.  
\- Ну да, - фыркнул Стив, разливая суп по тарелкам. – Ладно, тогда поставь своего не-бойфренда в известность, что он приглашен на наш большой ужин в эти выходные. По традиции, каждый приносит с собой что-то съестное.  
Дженсен от удивления утопил в супе ложку.   
\- Что?.. С чего это вдруг?  
\- С того, что давным-давно уже мы не устраивали вечеринок, - Стив перенес две тарелки на обеденный стол. – И… Я хочу, чтобы Крис пришел.  
Словно в ответ на последнюю реплику в двери провернулся ключ, и в квартиру вошел Кристиан. Дженсен вынужден был отдать ему должное – он никак не отреагировал на него. Молча подошел к Стиву и поцеловал его. Очень мило, вот только Дженсен заметил, что Кристиан был напряжен и держал глаза открытыми. Стив отстранился с настолько глупой и влюбленной улыбкой на лице, что Дженсен отвернулся.  
\- Ты как раз вовремя.  
Кристиан улыбнулся, а Дженсен скрипнул зубами и промолчал, отвлекшись на то, чтобы вызволить из супа утопшую ложку. Когда они сели обедать, Кристиан время от времени скользил по Дженсену взглядом, но молчал.  
\- Мы с Дженсеном устраиваем вечеринку в эти выходные. Можешь прийти, если что-то приготовишь, - Стив подмигнул. – Дженсен собирается привести своего бойфренда.  
Дженсен запротестовал было, но Стив тут же поправил себя:  
\- О, прости, не-бойфренда.  
\- Хорошая идея, - с ухмылкой прокомментировал слова Стива Кристиан.   
Дженсен принялся быстро доедать суп. Это было лучше, чем послать Кристиана к черту. А потом он понял, что теперь ему придется сказать Джареду о вечеринке... несмотря на то, что тот скорее всего приглашение не примет.

***

Дженсен, как водится, выждал с приглашением до последнего. Он столько раз перебирал в голове все возможные ответы Джареда на его предложение, что едва не свихнулся.   
Держа в руке пакет с мукой и молоком, он постучал в дверь квартиры Джареда.  
\- Кто там? – раздался голос Меган.  
\- Это Дженсен.  
Меган открыла дверь и откатилась назад.  
\- Джаред сегодня задерживается на работе. Сказал ужинать без него.  
Дженсен закрыл за собой дверь и проследовал за Меган в кухню. Харли и Сэди прыгали вокруг него, наперебой пытаясь лизнуть в руку. Меган была непривычно скучной, и Дженсен сразу ощутил нехватку ее обычной кривоватой улыбки. К тому же, она вопреки обыкновению не настаивала на марафоне «Американской семейки». Меган достала из холодильника баночку колы, а Дженсен воспользовался случаем и посмотрел, что осталось в холодильнике из еды.   
\- Есть хочется, - слабая улыбка Меган не коснулась глаз. Дженсен сунул еду в духовку разогреваться и кашлянул.  
\- Поможешь мне с десертом?  
Пятью минутами позже Меган взбивала миксером сливки, в то время как Дженсен готовил тесто. Харли и Сэди получили по порции корма в миски. Обычно Меган, помогая ему, включала музыку, но сегодня было тихо.   
\- Я даже не знала, что взбитые сливки можно приготовить, - сказала Меган. – Мы обычно просто покупаем их, ну знаешь, в банке.  
\- Попробовав домашние, те ты уже не захочешь.  
Дженсен налил тесто в противень и вынул ужин из духовки, поставив на его место пирог.  
\- Как прошел твой день?  
\- Нормально, наверное, - она пожала плечами, сосредоточившись на сливках. - Сегодня решали, кто с кем пойдет на выпускной.  
Дженсен едва не вздрогнул. Он не знал, что сказать, ведь его выпускной был совершенно стандартным - с танцами, смехом и громкими обещаниями вечной дружбы. Ничего особенного. Он скользнул взглядом по инвалидной коляске Меган и подумал, что не может представить себе в ее случае стандартный выпускной. К горлу подкатила тошнота от отвратительного ощущения несправедливости – если кто и умел веселиться, так это Меган…  
\- Меня пригласили, Дженсен.  
Когда он взглянул на Меган, то увидел, что она очень внимательно смотрит на него. Желудок сжался.  
\- О, ну… Это же хорошо, верно?  
\- Да, - фыркнула она. – Думаю, это потому, что он не любит танцевать.  
Меган улыбнулась, пытаясь перевести все в шутку. Она вытащила миксер – сливки были готовы.  
\- Но он классный. Фанат мюзиклов.  
Дженсен уложил взбитые сливки в кондитерский мешок и сунул в холодильник. Они устроились прямо за кухонным столом и поужинали вчерашними макаронами с особым соусом Стива.  
\- Я никогда не участвовал в мюзиклах, - Дженсен вытер губы салфеткой. – Мне не нравилось выступать перед людьми.  
\- Ты умеешь петь? - оживилась Меган.  
Шанса взять свои слова обратно Дженсену не дали – вспыхнувшие щеки и испуганное выражение лица выдали его с головой. Именно поэтому все кончилось тем, что они оказались в гостиной, Меган схватила барабанные палочки и вручила ему микрофон. У Дженсена вспотели руки и пересохло в горле. Меган загрузила Xbox 360, и Дженсен прокашлялся.  
\- Погоди...   
Меган подкатилась к установке, которая, если Дженсен правильно понял, была игровым вариантом барабанной установки. Она повозилась с пультом, и гостиную наполнили голоса Пола Маккартни и Джона Леннона.  
\- Ну же, все знают «Битлз», - она удобнее перехватила барабанные палочки. – Ты можешь сам выбрать песню.  
Дженсен попытался ответить, но голос неожиданно охрип. Улыбка Меган угасла.  
\- Ты вовсе не обязан… - она опустила взгляд. – У Джареда в последнее время почти нет времени… да и никто из нас толком не умеет петь.  
Даже глупец мог догадаться, что в том, как Меган надула губки, не было ни малейшей искренности. Дженсен вздохнул и сжал микрофон.  
\- «Вечер трудного дня», - когда Меган не ответила, он неловко добавил: - Ты же сказала, я могу выбрать любую…  
Когда заиграла музыка, Дженсен глубоко вздохнул.  
Первые две песни вышли не очень, дыхание сбивалось, но затем мелодии вдруг увлекли за собой, а душу наполнило подзабытое чувство уверенности в себе. В какой-то момент он понял, что покачивается в такт музыке и улыбается. Прервался Дженсен лишь затем, чтобы достать пирог из духовки.  
Потом они пели вместе, в один микрофон. На песне «Здравствуй и прощай» вернулся Джаред. Ни Меган, ни Дженсен не услышали, как он открыл дверь и аккуратно поставил на пол свою сумку.  
В тот момент, когда Дженсен особенно громко подвывал в припеве, Джаред кашлянул и зааплодировал. Дженсен от неожиданности выронил микрофон. Обернувшись, увидел, что Джаред улыбается. Широко и ярко, как никогда прежде. Дженсен покраснел, в горле встал ком.   
\- А мы пирог испекли! - спасла его от неловкости Меган. 

***

Дженсен наблюдал за тем, как Джаред и Меган уплетают пирог, и в какой-то момент с языка само собой сорвалось:  
\- Стив, мой сосед, устраивает вечеринку в эти выходные, - Джаред и Меган перестали есть и дружно уставились на него. Дженсен едва заставил себя продолжить: - Мы проводим их несколько раз в год. И, ну… друзья собираются вместе, приносят что-то съестное.  
Дженсен поковырял ложкой взбитые сливки на тарелке.  
\- Вы, эм-м, в общем, приглашены в субботу.   
Меган весело сказала «Мы с удовольствием» одновременно с Джаредом, пробормотавшим «Я не умею готовить». Они переглянулись, и Меган хлопнула брата по руке.  
\- О Господи, Джаред, мы же можем что-нибудь купить, - она взглянула на Дженсена. – Так же можно, да? Если мы принесем что-то из магазина?  
Дженсена рассмешила ее искренняя обеспокоенность.  
\- Нормально. Можете и вовсе ничего не приносить.  
\- Не говори глупостей, - махнула рукой Меган и взяла еще кусок пирога. – Мы что-нибудь придумаем.  
Она широко улыбнулась и выглядела в этот момент настолько юной, что Дженсен почувствовал себя стариком.  
\- А кто твой сосед?  
\- Он шеф-повар, его зовут Стив Карлсон.   
Меган вскрикнула, а губы Джареда тронула улыбка.  
\- Стив Карлсон? Твой сосед Стив Карлсон?!  
Дженсен кивнул, и Меган открыла рот от удивления.  
\- О Господи!  
Дженсен написал им свой адрес и время. Меган обрадовалась, а Джаред просто хлопнул Дженсена по плечу. Они договорились встретиться прямо там. Меган была ужасно рада, и Дженсену не удалось избежать ее объятий. Выпрямившись, он наткнулся на взгляд Джареда – тот улыбался. Нет, не так, как чуть ранее, и все же...  
Дженсен улыбнулся в ответ.

***

5 августа 2009 года

Размытые потолочные плиты постепенно обрели четкость. На мгновение, одно короткое жуткое мгновение Джаред поверил, что все случилось на самом деле, что битое стекло и крики ему не померещились. Но это было слишком жутко, чтобы выглядеть правдой.  
Когда мир обрел внятные очертания, Джаред ощутил боль и посмотрел вниз.  
Обе ноги были загипсованы, а маленькая пластиковая трубка щекотала нос. Джаред приходил в себя - и боль усиливалась. Он запаниковал, когда понял, что один.  
\- Меган!  
Джаред дернул рукой, срывая провода, и приборы тревожно запищали.  
\- Меган!  
Примчалась медсестра и безуспешно попыталась вернуть на место проводки и трубки.  
\- Где моя сестра? – схватил ее за руку Джаред.  
Медсестра в ужасе распахнула глаза и обернулась к двери.  
\- Доктор!  
Джаред отпустил ее, как только в палату вошел врач – пожилой мужчина с глубокими морщинами вокруг глаз.  
\- Мистер Падалеки, вам нужно успокоиться.  
\- Пожалуйста, - выдохнул Джаред, - я просто хочу знать, где моя сестра.  
Врач дежурно улыбнулся.  
\- Она в отделении интенсивной терапии, Джаред.  
Джаред всхлипнул.  
\- Она жива?  
Врач кивнул, и он откинулся обратно на подушку, отпустив горячие злые слезы.  
\- Спасибо тебе, Господи.  
Он сморгнул и увидел, что улыбки врача уже и в помине нет.  
\- Что? Что случилось? – с трудом спросил Джаред, пытаясь сглотнуть комок в горле. – Скажите же.  
В голосе врача было поровну сочувствия и профессиональной отстраненности, когда он сообщил, что Меган выжила чудом, но из-за сильнейшей травмы позвоночника никогда не сможет ходить. Когда до Джареда дошло, о чем говорит врач, он отвернулся к стене и закрыл глаза, вспоминая лицо человека, который разрушил жизнь его сестры.  
Он не смог бы с уверенностью сказать, как много часов провел в прострации - это было нечто вроде Чистилища. А потом пришел первый посетитель, появился ниоткуда, словно вышел из теней, прячущихся по углам больничной палаты. Единственная причина, по которой Джаред вообще заметил его присутствие и поднял голову, был странный и сильный запах дорогого одеколона. У незнакомца были темные, стянутые в тугой хвост волосы, и он то и дело почесывал короткую бороду – явно нервничал. А еще Джаред запомнил его кейс и запонки, мерцавшие в лунном свете. Губы растрескались, в горле было совершенно сухо, и когда Джаред заговорил, голос звучал как из могилы.  
\- Вы мой адвокат?  
\- Нет, я не ваш адвокат. Я представляю человека, который…  
Руки Джареда невольно сжались в кулаки.  
\- Пошел вон, - прорычал он. – Он разрушил нашу жизнь! Моя сестра никогда не сможет ходить.   
Адвокат едва заметно вздрогнул и поежился будто от холода - Джаред даже смутно удивился, - а затем собрался с духом и вынул папку.  
\- Нам хотелось бы не доводить дело до суда.  
Джаред собрался было сказать, что никакие деньги не смогут…  
\- Ваш студенческий кредит, - опередил его адвокат, - образование Меган, мы возьмем это на себя. А также достойные условия жизни и медицинское обслуживание на протяжении всей жизни для вас обоих.  
Неистовая ярость, казалось, вскипятила кровь. Джаред облизнул губы и скомкал пальцами больничные простыни.  
\- Он что, какой-то миллионер?  
Адвокат покачал головой.  
\- Нет, просто он очень важен для компании, в которой работает.  
Джаред смотрел на него, замершего в ожидании. Вокруг пищали и жужжали приборы. Он чувствовал синяки и порезы на своем лице, и уже сейчас мог с уверенностью сказать, что впереди его ждут годы физиотерапии. Им обоим придется пройти через ад. Будет и больно, и дорого. А Меган… она заслуживает всего самого лучшего и даже больше. Джаред обещал ей все самое лучшее.  
\- Если я соглашусь, она получит лучших врачей.  
\- Вы оба, - адвокат приблизился к краю кровати, положил Джареду на колени бумаги и вложил в пальцы тяжелую ручку.  
\- Есть какие-то вопросы?  
Джаред вздохнул. Все, что предлагал адвокат, было здесь, в свежем, еще тепленьком контракте. Перед глазами стояло лицо того водителя, и Джаред поклялся, что никогда не забудет его. Он протянул адвокату подписанный контракт.  
\- Что, если возникнут какие-то проблемы?  
\- Не возникнут. Но, на всякий случай, вот моя визитка.  
Джаред провел кончиками пальцев по выпуклым буквам, а когда поднял взгляд, адвоката уже не было. Он снова взглянул на карточку.  
Кристиан Кейн.


	4. Chapter 4

2012

Продавцы на фермерском рынке буквально боготворили Дженсена – он делал им отличную кассу. Поэтому, когда субботним утром они с Кристианом и Стивом пришли на рынок за продуктами, их обслужили по первому разряду.  
Дженсен был взволнован. Обычно он не слишком радовался шумным вечеринкам Стива… но в этот раз все было иначе, ведь Джаред и Меган тоже были приглашены.  
Дженсен решил приготовить тортеллини для Меган и пастрому для Джареда. Наблюдая за тем, как тщательно Дженсен подбирает приправы, Стив самодовольно ухмыльнулся:  
\- Ага. Ну разумеется, он тебе не бойфренд.  
Дженсен проигнорировал замечание Стива и продолжил готовить. Он терпеть не мог званые ужины и обычно сбегал в свою комнату через час-полтора после их начала. Самое смешное - впрочем, не так это было и смешно, если подумать, - что когда-то Дженсен и сам был довольно гостеприимным хозяином. По крайней мере, у них сохранились видео, где он и Стив смеялись и всячески отжигали на таких вечеринках. Теперь же Стиву приходилось отдуваться в одиночку – с тех самых пор, как Дженсен стал отшельником.  
Вечеринка была запланирована на половину восьмого, но приготовления к ней заняли целый день. Стив с Дженсеном готовили и прибирали квартиру. Кристиан помогал, но Дженсен его почти не замечал. Он больше беспокоился о том, чтобы пастрома вышла идеальной.  
Без четверти восемь квартира уже была полна народу. Гости веселились и активно наполняли бокалы, но Джареда пока не было. Дженсен то и дело поглядывал на телефон, хотя и был совершенно уверен, что сообщений от Джареда не было. Возможно, он забыл. Или, что вполне вероятно, решил вообще не приходить. Или экстремисты, специализирующиеся на физиотерапевтах, захватили его в заложники, требуя дешевой медицинской помощи. А может, Дженсену просто нужно было успокоиться и перевести дух…  
Раздался звонок во входную дверь.  
Майк подорвался с дивана, пролив зеленый неоновый коктейль на туфли Вики, но Миша тут же отвлек ее от этой неприятности поцелуем. Майк издал боевой клич:  
\- Да! Даешь больше тусовщиков!  
Стив легонько подтолкнул Дженсена локтем. Он заметно нервничал.  
\- Черт подери, - Стива почти не было слышно за громкими воплями Майка. – Лучше бы это быть Джареду.  
Когда Дженсен, закусив губу, открыл дверь, сердце уже колотилось где-то в районе горла.  
\- Привет, Дженсен! – потянулась к нему Меган, и он тут же наклонился, чтобы обнять ее. Она легко поцеловала его в щеку. Отстранившись, Дженсен рассмеялся, а Меган толкнула колесами коляски его туфли.  
\- Дорогу! Я постилась целый день, чтобы освободить место для вечеринки!  
Он отступил в сторону, провожая взглядом Меган - и ее вниманием тут же завладел Майк. Дженсен посмотрел на Джареда - тот был несколько сбит с толку энергичностью сестры. В руках Падалеки держал пакет с сосисками в тесте.  
\- Эм-м, нормально, что я принес это? – нервно спросил он, и Дженсен закивал.  
\- Да. Все отлично. Не против, если я приправлю?  
По правде говоря, Стив еще долго подшучивал бы над Джаредом, если бы Дженсен не приукрасил принесенную им еду.  
\- Делай все что нужно, - улыбнулся Джаред.  
Дженсен махнул рукой.  
\- Входи. Пойдешь со мной в кухню или останешься тусить со всеми?  
Дженсен обернулся, чтобы еще раз убедиться, что Джаред пришел, что он не галлюцинация. Джаред действительно был здесь. Он остановился, а на лице его застыло странное выражение, едва ли не брезгливое. Дженсен тут же вспомнил их провальное первое свидание. Похоже было, что он снова злится, и Дженсен едва не запаниковал. Проследив за взглядом Джареда, успел заметить, как, поперхнувшись едой, торопливо отвернулся Кристиан. Ну конечно, Дженсен так и знал, что этот Кристиан испортит вечеринку.  
\- Джаред? Что-то не так?  
Падалеки с трудом отвел взгляд от Кристиана.  
\- Нет, - нервный тон его, впрочем, говорил об обратном, а на лице появилась неестественно широкая улыбка.  
Дженсен решил оставить выяснения на потом и увлек Джареда за собой.  
На стенах кухни висели кастрюли и сковородки из нержавеющей стали, между ними тут и там были развешены связанные в пучки приправы. Дженсен сделал глубокий вдох, успокаивая себя привычными ароматами базилика и мяты. Затем открыл пакет с мини хот-догами, разложил их на блюде и сбрызнул приготовленным Стивом оливковым маслом со специями.  
Протянул руку и не глядя взял сушеные листья базилика. Раскрошил их в пальцах, посыпал закуску, а затем с легкой улыбкой отряхнул ладони от остатков сухой травы.  
\- Видишь? – сказал он, поворачиваясь. – Ничего сложного, если…  
Но слова застряли в горле, потому что Джаред, неожиданно оказавшийся совсем близко, поцеловал его. Дженсен, удивленно распахнув глаза, думал совсем не о том – о крошках сухого базилика на одной руке и пятнах оливкового масла на другой. Джаред мазнул большим пальцем по его щеке, провел по нижней губе - и все мысли испарились напрочь. Дженсен закрыл глаза и подался к нему.  
Джаред пробормотал что-то неразборчивое и прижал его к столешнице, оглаживая и продолжая целовать - так нетерпеливо, словно не мог больше ждать. Дженсен как раз начал верить в реальность происходящего, когда Джаред легонько прихватил зубами его губу.  
Дженсен всхлипнул, вцепился в рукава Джареда, притянул его к себе ближе, проник в рот языком…  
Позади раздался свист – и Джаред, словно опомнившись, отстранился. В дверях показались Майк и хихикающая Меган. В ее волосах были блестки и, судя по таким же на пальцах Майка, это было делом его рук.  
\- Вам обоим должно быть стыдно! – мультяшным фальцетом возвестил Майк, картинно закатил глаза и принялся обмахиваться ладонью. – Здесь же дети!  
Он развернул кресло Меган, и она дала ему пять, не забыв напоследок бросить лукавый взгляд на Дженсена.  
\- Повеселитесь хорошенько!  
Они снова остались вдвоем в полной тишине. Дженсен чувствовал, как горят от поцелуя губы и кружится голова.  
\- Я слишком задержал тебя, - с трудом произнес он.  
Джаред издал странный смешок, пожал плечами и сунул руки в карманы.  
\- Тебе, кажется, понравилось.  
Дженсен не мог не признать, что Джаред был прав. Понравилось – не то слово. Он улыбнулся и встал на цыпочки и коротко поцеловал Джареда перед тем, как подхватить поднос с закусками и выйти в гостиную.  
На него тут же обрушились громкая музыка и разговоры, все наперебой приветствовали его. На лице Дженсена по-прежнему сияла улыбка, даже сквозь толпу он заметил - Джаред взял кусочек пастромы. Дженсен как раз пробирался к нему, когда взволнованная Меган здоровалась со смущенным Стивом. Стив пожал Джареду руку и поцеловал Меган в пунцовую щеку. Напряженная улыбка Кристиана стала искренней, а Майк врубил «Дафт Панк».  
И вот тогда вечеринка началась по-настоящему.

***

\- Ненавижу тебя, - Майк оперся лбом о белый лабораторный стол. – Нет, не так – моя печень ненавидит тебя.  
Дженсен оторвался от записей Джей-Джея и приподнял бровь.  
\- Никто не заставлял тебя уговаривать четыре с половиной бутылки вина.  
Майк обхватил голову ладонями и застонал.  
\- Но оно там было! – серо-голубые глаза из-за бледных пальцев смотрели осуждающе. – Так что, тебе повезло? Думаю, да, учитывая сцену, которую я застал в кухне.  
Дженсен только фыркнул.  
В воскресенье утром его разбудило сообщение от Джареда о том, что вечеринка понравилась. Дженсен помнил, как Майк посыпал всех блестками, а Миша и Вики демонстрировали, как танцевать румбу. Помнил, что они с Джаредом много целовались. А еще помнил, как ввалился в свою спальню около четырех, вырубаясь на ходу.  
Стив отключился прямо на диване, а Кристиан уснул на полу, положив голову на сиденье стула. Дженсен отходил от вечеринки целый день, а вот Майку, который продрых до обеда в их ванной, этого явно оказалось недостаточно.  
\- Это не твое дело.  
Майк раздраженно показал язык.  
\- Ишь ты, скромник какой, - он хлопнул рукой по столу, но головы так и не поднял. – Бьюсь об заклад, в постели он монстр.  
Майк замолчал, дав Дженсену время написать несколько уравнений на заметках Джей-Джея.  
\- И еще готов поспорить, что покувыркавшись с ним, можно избавиться от любого похмелья…  
Дженсен старательно не обращал внимания на все предположения Майка по поводу Джареда, включая последнее.  
К счастью, рабочий день пролетел довольно быстро. Дженсен поехал к Джареду. Дверь квартиры была привычно не заперта.  
Этот понедельник не был похож на другие. Положив сумку с ноутбуком в кресло, Джаред обернулся на звук работающего ТВ - на экране шел фильм с участием Дрю Бэрримор и Адама Сэндлера.  
\- Джаред?  
\- Я в кухне!  
Скользнув напоследок взглядом по гавайской романтической комедии, Дженсен пошел на голос. Джаред, конечно же, сидел на одном из барных стульев, перед ним лежал кроссворд и стояла миска с виноградом. Пальцы были испачканы чернилами.  
\- Привет, - оторвался он от кроссворда.  
Дженсен приподнял уголки губ в неком подобии улыбки.  
Они еще не обсуждали произошедшее на вечеринке. Между ними чувствовалось нечто большее, чем тот первый поцелуй, но Дженсен боялся спрашивать, что он значил. Был ли то намек на начинающиеся отношения или всего лишь случайный порыв? Черт, да хотел ли Джаред вообще отношений или же замутил с Дженсеном от скуки? Вопросы роились в голове, не позволяя сосредоточиться. Джаред тем временем принялся постукивать ручкой по вопросу тридцать два по горизонтали.  
\- А Стив всегда быстро надирается?  
\- Нет, - Дженсен стащил пару виноградин, и Джаред подтолкнул в нему всю миску. – Он любит вино и его не так уж легко напоить. А что?  
Джаред покатал виноградину на языке.  
\- Он был здорово пьян, когда мы общались на вечеринке, - какой бы вопрос ни скрывался под номером тридцать два, Джаред нашел ответ. – Мы говорили о тебе.  
Зудящий страх сжал тисками грудь. В памяти всплыли все когда-либо происходившие с ним неловкие истории, которые Стив любил пересказывать при любом удобном случае. Дженсен выдохнул, пряча волнение.  
\- И?  
Джаред заполнил восемнадцать по вертикали и усмехнулся.  
\- Ничего особенного.  
Дженсен снова потянулся к винограду. Джаред продолжал сражаться с кроссвордом, а Адам Сэндлер начал играть на гитаре. Наконец Джаред отложил ручку и улыбнулся.  
\- Он сказал, что с тех пор, как мы начали встречаться, ты перестал выглядеть таким подавленным.  
Возражения застряли в горле. Не отводя взгляд, Джаред продолжил:  
\- Он в самом деле беспокоится о тебе.  
\- Не стоит, - голос неожиданно охрип. Дженсен моргнул, почувствовав жжение в глазах. – Я не… Я в порядке.  
Дженсен знал, что Стив переживает. Видел это ежедневно, чувствовал в каждом приготовленном для него обеде, слышал в каждом вопросе, даже о том, не нужно ли ему что-то, когда сам Стив собирался в магазин. Он был настолько замечательным другом, о каком можно было лишь мечтать. Дженсен знал, что Стив ждет, пока он сам все расскажет, попросит о помощи. Но Дженсен не собирался этого делать, потому что и сам не понимал, что происходит с его жизнью.  
Стив ждал на протяжении нескольких лет. По-прежнему терпеливо ждал.  
Дженсен потянулся к миске с виноградом, но вместо нее наткнулся на пальцы Джареда. Не успел Дженсен отдернуть руку, как Джаред поднялся и привлек его к себе. Провел по бешено пульсирующей жилке на шее. Мраморная столешница, к которой оказался прижат Дженсен, обожгла холодом. А Джаред уже целовал его, забирался ладонями под рубашку. Скользнул языком между зубами, проглотил последовавший за этим тихий стон Дженсена. Когда спустя несколько минут отстранился, у Дженсена закружилась голова. Джаред не сводил с него потемневших глаз и улыбался.  
\- Хочешь?.. – Джаред снова поцеловал его, на этот раз мягко и неторопливо. Дыхание сбилось, но Джаред не давил и не настаивал. Дженсен заставил себя расслабиться. – Решать тебе. Я не против… целоваться всю ночь… но мы можем просто… хм…  
Джаред указал в сторону лестницы и покраснел. Дженсен кивнул, чувствуя, как бешено колотится сердце.  
\- Да. Пожалуй.  
Они торопливо поднялись на второй этаж, где Дженсен еще ни разу не бывал. Джаред потянул его в сторону арки. Двери здесь не было, но угол арки чудесным образом создавал иллюзию уединения.  
Слева стояла огромная кровать, застеленная черными простынями, и Дженсен нервно сглотнул. В тусклом свете он с трудом мог разглядеть Джареда. Обернулся, чтобы поцеловать, но промахнулся и ткнулся в щеку. Джаред хрипло выдохнул и нашел его губы.  
Легкие покусывания и скольжение его языка так восхитительно растворяли реальность, что Дженсен не взялся бы с уверенностью утверждать, сколько времени ушло на поцелуи. Да это было и неважно. Но вот Джаред скользнул рукой между их телами и сжал напряженный член Дженсена через джинсовую ткань.  
Дженсен дернулся и резко выдохнул. Джаред замер, поймав этот выдох губами.  
\- Прости, - Дженсена колотило. – Просто слишком давно…  
Горячее дыхание Джареда вновь перемешалось с его.  
\- Правда?  
Опасаясь, что голос его подведет, Дженсен кивнул.  
\- У меня тоже… Несколько лет.  
Дженсен нервно рассмеялся.  
\- И у меня.  
В кино в такие моменты одежда с актеров будто падает сама, как лепестки цветов, элегантно и изящно, позволяя сохранить достоинство. В реальной жизни, конечно же, все происходит иначе. Дженсен снял и отбросил в сторону рубашку, запутавшись в джинсах. С трудом сохраняя равновесие, стащил их с лодыжек.  
Когда поднял смущенный взгляд на Джареда, тот тоже как раз избавился от штанов. Первое, что бросилось в глаза - сетка шрамов, покрывавшая его спину и плечо. Рубцы, уже побледневшие от времени, но все еще выпуклые, тянулись по загорелой коже к кромке волос. Не нужно было иметь медицинское образование, чтобы догадаться – Джаред побывал в непростой переделке.  
Но повернувшись лицом, он снова выглядел как модель. Дженсен не успел отвести потрясенный взгляд, и, заметив его, Джаред дернул уголком губ. Дженсен хотел спросить, все ли в порядке, не болят ли шрамы, но не успел – заткнув поцелуем, Джаред толкнул его на кровать.  
Поцелуи изменились, став почти болезненными. Губы горели, но, не отставая ни на шаг, Дженсен с той же силой возвращал каждый укус, каждый толчок.  
Джаред вжался в него всем телом, сдавил пальцами бедра. Коснулся губами шеи, и удовольствие, поддерживаемое ощущением правильности происходящего, накрыло Дженсена с головой. Он прогнулся в пояснице, вцепившись одной рукой в спину Джареда, смяв в другой ткань мягкой простыни.  
Несколько рваных выдохов спустя Джаред отстранился и сжал ладонью его плечо.  
\- Ты… эм… хочешь…  
Дженсен тяжело дышал, пытаясь сформулировать мысль.  
\- Как ты обычно?..  
Джаред рассмеялся и сел. Слегка царапая ногтями, провел пальцами по коже Дженсена.  
\- Сверху.  
Как и Дженсен, но сейчас его это не волновало. У него уже был подобный опыт.  
\- Хорошо, - он тоже сел. – Пойдет.  
Джаред потянулся к прикроватному столику. Бросил Дженсену квадратик фольги и открыл тюбик смазки. Дженсен никак не удавалось справиться с презервативом – пальцы крупно дрожали. Джаред улыбнулся и отобрал у него упаковку.  
\- Расслабься, - обхватил пальцами его член, другой рукой сжал бедро. – Просто… расслабься.  
Глубоко дышать и ни о чем не думать. Увы, легче сказать, чем сделать. Когда пальцы Джареда проникли в него, Дженсен смог лишь кивнуть.  
По сравнению с первым опытом, боли почти не было, но дискомфорт определенно присутствовал. Не позволяя Дженсену остыть, Джаред продолжал ласкать, а когда скользнул губами по чувствительной коже внизу живота, Дженсен вздрогнул, чем вызвал у него улыбку.  
Дженсен сжался, чувствуя, что все слова застряли в горле.  
\- О Господи.  
\- Уже почти все, - Джаред выглядел смущенным, его улыбка словно горчила. – Не хочу, чтобы тебе было больно.  
Дженсен выдавил из себя ответную улыбку и тяжело сглотнул:  
– Спасибо.  
В этот момент пальцы Джареда проникли глубже, и дискомфорт исчез, сменившись… чем-то невероятным. Дженсен прогнулся в пояснице, пытаясь избежать этих ощущений и одновременно толкнуться навстречу им. Джаред приподнял брови и довольно усмехнулся. Подлец.  
\- Неужели никто раньше так не делал?  
Он повторил движение пальцами, и Дженсен, не сдержавшись, издал протяжный стон.  
\- Нет, - выдохнул он. – Пожалуй, нет.  
Когда Джаред вынул пальцы, Дженсен разочарованно вздохнул, ощутив внутри пустоту. Он приподнялся на локтях, наблюдая за тем, как Джаред разрывает зубами квадратик фольги и раскатывает презерватив по члену. Тот сжал ладонями бедра Дженсена и замер, глядя ему в глаза. Дженсен кивнул. К черту вопросы. Он не был ни в чем уверен, но этот ответ казался правильным.  
Поперхнулся вдохом и зажмурился, выдохнув, лишь когда оказавшийся немаленьким Джаред полностью вошел в него.  
Начал двигаться, сперва осторожно, а затем быстрее, сильнее, пока жалящая боль не растворилась в жестком ритме, разогнавшем по телу Дженсена наслаждение. Он уперся в холодную спинку кровати, под закрытыми веками рассыпались искры. Вцепился в широкую спину Джареда, притянул его ближе.  
Горячие липкие пальцы обхватили его член, с каждым толчком приближая к краю – и, кончая, Дженсен выдохнул имя Джареда. Тот продолжал двигаться, а Дженсен поднимался все выше и выше, ощущая эйфорию каждой клеточкой ставшей слишком чувствительной кожи.  
Это напоминало сон. Казалось, тело больше не принадлежит ему. Джаред хрипло простонал и расслаблено опустился на него.  
Отдышавшись, Дженсен по-прежнему не мог пошевелиться. Сознание отказывалось работать. Мысленно он обращался к Джареду со словами: «Ты нравишься мне. В смысле, в самом деле нравишься» и «Возможно, я даже люблю тебя». Но когда разомкнул губы, то прошептал совсем другое:  
\- Можно мне остаться?  
Тот взял полотенце и бросил Дженсену на живот.  
\- Да. Конечно, можно.  
Устроившись в постели, Джаред повернулся к нему спиной.  
Рубцы на его спине словно впаялись в сетчатку глаза Дженсена. Прежде чем провалиться в сон, он провел кончиками пальцев по сетке шрамов и почувствовал, как Джаред едва заметно вздрогнул.

 

***

 

Иногда Дженсен устраивал сюрприз - приносил Джареду обед. Он полагал, что делать это для человека, с которым у тебя отношения, в том числе, регулярный секс, вполне приемлемо. Он не носил цветы, всего лишь сэндвичи. Впрочем, сумки Дженсена обычно были довольно тяжелыми, еда в них предназначалась не одному Джареду.  
Миша любил бананы в карамели, а дети – разнообразные печенья. Если Дженсен не проводил ночь у Джареда, то мог готовить ночь напролет. Хотелось порадовать своих новых друзей, да и лучше было готовить, чем смотреть кошмары.  
В тот день он ввалился в больницу с весьма увесистыми сумками, и Райан, мальчик, которому нравилось овсяное печенье с изюмом, закричал:  
\- Дженсен пришел!  
Навстречу к нему вышли дети, и он обнял каждого. Спрашивая, как у них дела и улыбаясь детям, он чувствовал, как теплеет в груди.  
В считанные минуты ребятишки растащили печенье, шоколадные чипсы и арахисовое масло. Раздав лакомства, Дженсен поднялся на ноги и тут же оказался в объятиях Миши.  
\- Дженсен! Я так рад тебя видеть! – радостно возвестил он.  
\- Да-да, я не забыл о тебе, - ухмыльнулся Дженсен и извлек из пакета белый контейнер. – Вот твои бананы.  
Миша неожиданно запечатлел смачный поцелуй на щеке Дженсена. Тот шарахнулся и вытер щеку, но Миша уже развернулся и зашагал прочь, звеня своими колокольчиками.  
И все же среди знакомых людей Дженсен чувствовал себя хорошо .  
Он уже взялся за ручку двери ординаторской, когда услышал голос, заставивший его скрипнуть зубами.  
\- Его сегодня нет, - Дженсен обернулся и увидел Чада. Тот был уже без костылей и набирал что-то на телефоне, его шея была обмотана пурпурным шарфом. – Уже проверял.  
Не глядя на Дженсена, Чад был увлечен своим телефоном. А Дженсен думал о том, куда ему теперь девать сэндвичи.  
\- О. Он в порядке?  
\- Ага. У них с Меган сегодня особенный день. Но завтра он будет.  
Дженсен знал, что это не его дело, и все же не смог удержаться от любопытства.  
\- Особенный день?  
Чад раздраженно вздохнул, словно Дженсен и сам обязан был это знать.  
\- Годовщина аварии.  
Не позволив Дженсену задать следующий вопрос, Чад выложил все как на духу:  
\- Это был ужас. Они с Меган ехали на футбольный турнир, а какой-то ублюдок врезался в них. Бам! От суда он отмазался, а Меган осталась в инвалидном кресле.  
Дженсен удивленно распахнул глаза, а Чад прищелкнул языком.  
\- Надеюсь, этот кусок дерьма, кем бы он ни был, получил по заслугам.  
На одно мгновение мир затих, погрузившись в полную тишину. А потом… потом все вернулось. Каждый забытый кошмар, каждое стертое из памяти воспоминание – все вернулось.

***

2 августа 2009

Они договорились встретиться в доме мамы Стива. Дженсен забросил в машину приготовленную еду и поехал к ней. Они собирались посмотреть предпоследний эпизод «Лучшего американского шеф-повара», в котором принимал участие Стив. Майк, а также множество отличных поваров Нью-Йорка, затаив дыхание, устроились перед телевизором в доме мамы Стива. Когда ведущий назвал имя Стива в качестве финалиста, все заорали, а Дженсен, пожалуй, громче всех. Майк приготовил неоновые розовые коктейли, а Дженсен пригласил всех к столу. Они праздновали победу Стива, пока тот разговаривал по телефону со своей плачущей мамой.  
Это была прекрасная ночь с замечательной едой и чудесной компанией. Воздух ощущался сладким на вкус, и когда Дженсен сел в машину, он был сыт, а на губах сияла улыбка. Он был очень рад за Стива и с нетерпением ждал финала шоу, который должен был состояться через неделю.  
Дженсен включил радио. Он помнил, как зевнул. Моргнул. Он уже почти добрался до дома…  
Задремал всего на три секунды – и этого оказалось достаточно, чтобы чарующая ночь превратилась в ночной кошмар. Дженсен моргнул – три, не более, секунды глаза оставались закрытыми – и вот ремень безопасности впился в плечо, Дженсена швырнуло вперед, он ударился головой о руль.  
Радио включалось и выключалось, выплевывая мелодию Фрэнка Синатры. Дженсен снова непонимающе моргнул и отстегнул ремень безопасности. В глазах защипало, а затем красное пятно застило свет. Дженсен утер кровь. Немного болела нога. Ему пришлось напрячься, чтобы открыть дверцу машины. Заиграла веселая музыка, и Дженсен не сразу понял, что это его телефон. Ответил, прижав аппарат к уху.  
\- Да?  
Собственный голос показался очень далеким и приглушенным.  
\- Дженсен?  
Это был Крипке, и его голос его звучал на тон выше обычного. – Ты в порядке? Твой Onstar сообщил, что ты попал в аварию.  
Дженсен резко выдохнул. Авария. Он во что-то врезался. Собирался подтвердить это Крипке, но вдруг разглядел, во что именно. Зеленый автомобиль. В нем два человека.  
\- Дженсен! Дженсен!  
В машине находилась девушка, вся в крови - кровь была повсюду. Водитель, молодой человек, был без сознания. Сердце бешено заколотилось, затем к горлу подступила тошнота, и Дженсена вывернуло на асфальт. Он задыхался и никак не мог понять, что делать, а Крипке все кричал и кричал что-то в трубку.  
Нет. Крипке не кричал. Кричал парень в зеленой машине, он пришел в себя – и кричал.  
\- Меган! МЕГАН!  
Прибыла скорая, хотя Дженсен ее не вызывал. Парамедикам пришлось разрезать металл, чтобы вызволить девушку, а водитель все кричал и кричал ее имя. Дженсен молил о том, чтобы проснуться, но это не было сном. Кто-то положил руку ему на плечо, и Дженсен обернулся. Перед ним стоял очень уставший мужчина с длинными темными волосами. Он выглядел каким-то помятым, словно только со сна.  
\- Доктор Эклз?  
Дженсен кивнул.  
\- Я Кристиан Кейн, представляю «Revolution Pharmaceuticals».  
Парамедики как раз уложили девушку на каталку, и парень в машине умолк. Тоже оказавшись на каталке, он повернул голову и посмотрел Дженсену прямо в глаза. С такой ненавистью и презрением, что тот содрогнулся.  
\- Доктор Эклз? Дженсен?  
Горячие слезы потекли по щекам, стало трудно дышать. Кристиан усадил его в блестящий черный автомобиль. Когда они оказались внутри, велел ему не волноваться, сказал, что компания постарается не позволить довести дело до суда. Сказал, что Дженсен очень ценен для компании. Сказал, что все нормально и ему просто нужно дышать глубже. Что лучшие врачи позаботятся о девушке и что водитель будет в порядке.  
\- Я не… - голос совершенно не слушался. – Я не могу… не могу… не мог. Как я мог?..  
К горлу снова подкатила тошнота, хотя желудок давно опустел.  
Как ему жить со знанием того, что он натворил?  
Встретившись с Кристианом взглядом, Дженсен вдруг увидел, что у того в глазах стоят слезы, что он живой человек. Кристиан тоже знал, что совершенное Дженсеном было непростительно. Сам он не пострадал, всего лишь порез на голове и ушибленная лодыжка, но эти двое – кто знает, чем закончится авария для них.  
И вдруг он понял.  
\- Едем в офис.  
Кристиан нахмурился.  
\- Что?  
Дженсен понял, что нужно делать.  
\- Едем в офис. Если хочешь, чтобы я остался жив, ты отвезешь меня в «Revolution».  
И Кристиан отвез - Дженсен не оставил ему выбора. Они направились в лабораторию, и Дженсен почти бежал, немного успокоившись лишь у хранилища.  
Здесь были его творения. Его яды, темные тени, проводники к исцелению. Хранилище наполняли стройные ряды баночек и бутылочек. Дженсен потянулся к одной из них – новейшему пополнению коллекции, которое только что закончил тестировать. Он закрыл шкаф, ввел ID-номер Кристиана и ушел.  
\- Что это? – Кристиан посмотрел на банку с бледно-зелеными капсулами в руках Дженсена уже на пути к его квартире. – Для чего они?  
Дженсен провел Кристиана в кухню.  
\- Если я буду помнить о том, что сделал… - Дженсен прищурился. – Я не смогу с этим жить… просто не смогу.  
Кристиан не сводил глаз с бутылочки.  
\- Это средство, разработанное мной. Одна капсула стирает из памяти последние двадцать четыре часа.  
Кристиан не стал уговаривать его не делать этого, он даже не попытался позвонить Крипке. Просто внимательно посмотрел в глаза.  
\- Вы уверены, что это сработает, доктор Эклз?  
Тот кивнул.  
\- Зови меня Дженсен. И да - это сработает. Единственное, в чем я не уверен - в последствиях. В теории я просто забуду. Никаких побочных эффектов.  
Кристиан налил в стакан воды.  
\- Я бы предложил тебе называть меня Крисом – но ты об этом не вспомнишь.  
Дженсен нервно хихикнул. Крис улыбнулся, но на лицо легла тень.  
\- Перед тем, как принять это, нужно подумать, как замести следы.  
Дженсену Крис понравился. Он был сообразительным. Дженсен потянулся за блокнотом, и Крис протянул ему ручку.  
\- Те люди, которых я… - голос сорвался, но Крис и так все понял. – Они… не должны остаться без медицинской помощи. Образование – они должны получить его. Все, чего захотят.  
Дженсен записал номер Стива.  
\- Стив – мой сосед. Скажи ему, что я перетрудился в лаборатории и упал. Немного порезался, ничего такого. Позвони ему, скажи, что не нужно приезжать, что ты решил все вопросы - со страховкой и остальным. Поддерживай с ним связь, он не будет против, - Дженсен улыбнулся, чувствуя страшную тяжесть на сердце. – Он хороший друг.  
Кристиан кивнул и спрятал записку в карман.  
\- Понял, - он расправил плечи, словно телохранитель. – Что-нибудь еще?  
\- Если я когда-нибудь увижу эти таблетки, то могу… вспомнить, - Дженсен раздраженно утер слезы. – Я написал, что выдал тебе их для исследований. Какое-то время я не должен заметить, что таблетки пропали.  
Дженсен положил таблетку на язык и запил водой.  
\- Спасибо, - напоследок сказал он Крису, уже не услышав ответа. К тому моменту он уже исчезал, растворялся, ненавидя себя и надеясь, что когда проснется, то не вспомнит эту ночь. 

***

2012

Чад стоял позади вцепившегося в ободок унитаза Дженсена и причитал. Белый фарфор окрасился кровью, слабый желудок все-таки дал о себе знать. Увидев кровь на потрескавшихся губах Дженсена, Чад протянул:.  
\- Хм, чувак… это не к добру. Тебе бы к врачу.  
Он знал. Джаред узнал, его в ту же минуту, когда вошел к Вики и увидел Дженсена... Должно быть, Джаред решил, что ему мерещится, не мог же Дженсен оказаться таким ублюдком, чтобы не понять, почему он возненавидел его с первого взгляда.  
Дженсен оттолкнул Чада и бросился прочь.  
Шрамы. Это дело его рук. Меган… Это он усадил ее в инвалидное кресло. Это он разрушил их жизни, а потом переспал с Джаредом и…  
Для чего? В надежде на любовь?  
Да как вообще можно полюбить его после… ?  
Дженсен потер глаза, размазывая слезы, провел ладонью по губам, стирая кровь, а когда зрение прояснилось – обнаружил себя в вестибюле офиса. Телефон в кармане разрывался – это был Джаред. Дженсен не ответил. А что бы он сказал? «Прости за то, что врезался в твою машину»? «Прости за то, что Меган никогда не встанет на ноги»? «Прости за то, что был настолько эгоистичен, что стер себе память»?  
Прости за то, что появился на свет.  
Майк еще не вернулся с обеда - он всегда брал два часа вместо одного. Дженсен заблокировал автоматический замок таким образом, чтобы Майк не смог войти в лабораторию, когда вернется. Подошел к хранилищу. А телефон все звонил, и звонил, и звонил…  
Дженсен потянулся к таблеткам, которые создал сам - к маленьким зеленым капсулам, которые стерли все. А действительно ли стерли? Ночные кошмары, бессонница, депрессия, необъяснимое отвращение к себе, рвота и бесконечная тошнота – все это преследовало Дженсена со дня аварии.  
Где-то там, глубоко внутри подсознание знало. Оно не забыло. Дженсен почти гордился этим. А телефон все продолжал звонить.  
Двадцати четырех часов будет недостаточно. Симптомы вернутся, а возможно, даже усилятся. Дженсен встряхнул баночку с таблетками. Нет… недостаточно. Ему нужно было доработать формулу, усилить ее. На этот раз он не хочет вспомнить ничего.  
Сплевывая и утирая с губ кровь, он начал записывать формулу. На этот раз он сделает все правильно. Телефон наконец заткнулся. Но теперь кто-то принялся колотиться в дверь. Майк и Крипке кричали через стекло, но голоса их звучали приглушенно. Крипке продолжал бесполезные попытки открыть дверь - Дженсен постарался на славу.  
Стив все это время знал – что-то не в порядке, но помочь не мог. Крис… Крис, понимающий и сделавший все, о чем просил Дженсен… он просто хотел стать его другом, но Дженсен не позволил…  
Новый состав, придуманный Дженсеном, мог отравить его мозг, лишить способности создавать и хранить воспоминания.  
Стук в дверь прекратился, телефон больше не звонил. Вместо этого он коротко пискнул.  
Сообщение. Маленькое сообщение, подобное тому, с которого все началось.  
Дженсен прочел его.  
«Я здесь».  
Дженсен поднял взгляд и, разумеется, Джаред стоял там, за дверью. Он выглядел уставшим и очень красивым. Грустным, несчастным. Дженсен хотел что-то сказать, но издал лишь сухой хрип. Джаред заговорил, и его голос был хорошо слышен даже через стекло.  
\- Открой дверь, Дженсен. Пожалуйста.  
Дженсен видел слезы в его глазах. В голове вертелись вопросы. Руки дрожали, и он не мог… нет, почему Джаред вообще на него смотрит?..  
Раздался короткий робкий стук в стекло. Когда Дженсен никак на это не отреагировал, Джаред наклонился и достал из сумки зажигалку.  
«Revolution Pharmaceuticals» ценила своих сотрудников и беспокоилась об их безопасности. Во всех помещениях была установлена одна из лучших систем пожарной безопасности. То, как с ее помощью можно было помешать его планам, даже не пришло Дженсену на ум.  
С потолка хлынула вода, свет вокруг стал красным, по ушам ударил пронзительный сигнал тревоги, и дверь открылась.  
Дженсен засмеялся.  
\- Умно.  
Джаред, Крипке и Майк вбежали в лабораторию. Джаред схватил Дженсена за руки. Он продолжал что-то говорить, но пространство вокруг потеряло резкость, и Дженсен провалился в темноту.

***

Когда Дженсену было семь, его собаку – Коди – сбила машина. Водитель даже не остановился, и Дженсен помнил, как плакал и спрашивал у родителей: «Ну как же? Как он мог так поступить? Просто сбить его и поехать дальше?»  
Как он мог просто сбежать, когда Коди был там совсем один?  
Он помнил, как плакал над холодным телом Коди, а мама гладила его по голове. Ее глаза тоже были полны слез. Она поцеловала Дженсена в висок и сказала: «Так бывает».  
Так бывает. Не плачь, Дженсен. Всякое бывает.  
Дженсен пришел в себя под дробный перезвон колокольчиков. С трудом открыл глаза и увидел выходящего за дверь Мишу. Джаред сидел в кресле рядом с кроватью. Спал. Дженсен попытался сесть – быть может, если он не будет шуметь, то сумеет добраться до двери и…  
\- Даже не думай, - сообщил Джаред. – Ты останешься в постели.  
Дженсен откинулся на подушки. Джаред остался в кресле, а он – в кровати.  
\- Почему ты здесь? – Дженсен скомкал пальцами простыню.  
\- Потому что тебя вырвало кровью в туалете, а еще на ботинки Чада, а после ты заперся в дурацкой лаборатории, - Джаред потер виски. – Напугал меня до чертиков.  
Дженсен по-прежнему чувствовал во рту медный привкус.  
\- Да, но… - он прикрыл веки. – Я врезался в вашу машину… врезался той ночью и…  
Он не смог закончить. Он отчаянно хотел уйти, оказаться как можно дальше от Джареда.  
\- Долгое время я хотел, чтобы ты умер, - Дженсен открыл глаза и наткнулся на пристальный взгляд. – Я никогда не забывал твоего лица, помнил каждую его черту. Я думал о тебе когда засыпал и когда просыпался, я так сильно тебя ненавидел, - Джаред улыбнулся одними уголками губ. – А потом… мы познакомились. Ты… не спал, почти никогда не смеялся, но был таким добрым, - Джаред засмеялся. – И тогда я уже ненавидел не тебя, а то, как сильно ты мне нравился.  
Дженсен чувствовал внутри тяжесть и пустоту одновременно.  
\- Мне так жаль.  
Пожалуй, он никогда еще не был так уверен в своих словах.  
\- Джаред, мне так жаль…  
\- Я знаю, - Джаред прижался лбом к изголовью кровати. – Стив рассказал мне, что раньше ты был другим.  
Веселым. Счастливым. Не фриком.  
Миша принес молока. Вики – цветы и кексы. Майк – ноутбук и телефон. Эрик и Джей-Джей дали ему трехмесячный отпуск. Дети из больницы – целую гору открыток с пожеланиями скорого выздоровления, на некоторых из них были приписки «спасибо за печенье».  
Стив и Криса появились на пороге как раз тогда, когда Дженсен прочел последнюю открытку. Когда Стив обнял Дженсена, тот почувствовал, что он весь дрожит.  
\- Напугал меня, сукин сын, - возмущенно заявил Стив. – Крис все мне рассказал, и вот что – если попробуешь выкинуть нечто подобное еще раз, я… я…  
Он не закончил угрозу. Да все и так было понятно.  
Крис просто пожал ему руку. Они ничего не сказали друг другу, но напоследок Крис улыбнулся, устало, но с облегчением.  
Джаред все это время был здесь.  
Меган пришла последней. Она улыбалась не так открыто и ярко, как обычно. Не сказала, что прощает его, не сказала, что ненавидит его. Просто сжала его ладонь.  
\- Когда тебя выписывают?  
Некоторое время спустя Дженсен вышел из больницы в сопровождении Меган и Джареда.  
На Нью-Йорк опустилась ночь.  
\- Куда собираешься ехать? - Джаред коснулся его руки.  
Дженсен подумал, что даже если Стива и Криса нет дома, домой ему не хочется. Он вздохнул, проводив взглядом желтое такси.  
\- Не знаю.  
\- А давай к нам? – улыбнулась Меган. – У нас как раз игра в Скраббл была в разгаре…  
Дженсен кивнул, не веря своим ушам.  
\- С удовольствием.  
Меган укатила вперед, а они с Джаредом шли нога в ногу.  
Дженсен думал о том, что у коляски Меган скрипит одно колесо, надо бы посмотреть. И у них закончились фрукты. А еще скопилось несколько серий «Парков и зон отдыха» и «Американской семейки». И пижама Дженсена все еще в корзине для грязного белья. Джаред мазнул губами по уху и что-то тихо прошептал.  
Дженсен улыбнулся.


End file.
